


Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS

by OPFan37



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPFan37/pseuds/OPFan37
Summary: Sholt Giro is the son of a rich SOL Technologies member, broken inside and trying to escape from the pain of his past. Fullcross is a powerful, extreme VRAINS avatar, who is fighting against the Knights of Hanoi, evil people in VRAINS, and SOL Technologies itself. The two of them Duel strongly for their own ideals, in order to move forward into a better way. The two of them must fight their own respective wars, whilst gaining allies along the way, as they become embroiled in a war to decide the very fate of humanity, and finally feel complete.





	1. Behind the VRAINS!

This world is fake. A world filled with fake people wearing masks that hide their true natures.

Link VRAINS. An entire virtual world which people can freely access via avatars to Duel in. In this world exists Duelists who Duel for their own fame and fortune, and the entertainment of their audience, known as Charisma Duelists. A world filled with avatars.

In a server with nothing but tall, dark blue buildings, a figure fell onto his back with a cry of pain. He had spiky purple hair with red tribal flame tattoos over his body, of course completely different from his real world self. Bearing down on him were two men in white robes wearing metallic masks.

"Did you really think you had a chance against us?" One of the masked men chuckled.

"D-Damnit..." The injured one hissed.

"Anyone who messes with the Knights of Hanoi gets destroyed." The other one grinned darkly. "But of course, you'll know that once you're deleted."

"And soon, the rest of Link VRAINS will follow you." The other one laughed.

"Is that a fact?"

All three of them froze, their heads darting around at the sign of a new voice.

"Who's there?" One of the Knights yelled. "Show yourself!"

A figure suddenly jumped from the roof and landed in between the two knight and the injured teen. His face was obscured by a dark red mask over his face that covered his mouth, with diamond shaped eye holes revealing glaring red eyes, the top of the mask had three red diamonds sticking out of it like a crown, as purple hair shot out in spikes behind him. His outfit was a skin-tight suit with neon green slashes shooting erratically across the chest, waist, and crisscrossing over the arms and legs to form a diamond pattern. The right half of the suit was red with black diamonds on the arms, whilst the left half was reversed with a black body and red diamonds. He also wore dark green gloves and boots with white straps on them, and completing his look was a short dark green cloak that hung behind him from his shoulders.

"Who are you!?" One of the knights questioned.

"Wait!" The other knight gasped as the mysterious new player straightened himself to his full height. "That appearance...don't tell me...!"

The assailants red eyes narrowed at them behind his mask. "I am Fullcross."

"Fullcross!? S-Seriously!?" The injured one gasped. "I thought you were just some stupid myth!"

"Fullcross...the one who has defeated all those other members?" The second knight questioned.

"The same." The first knight was sweating. "This guy...is dangerous."

Fullcross continued glaring at them. "You Knights of Hanoi scum. How many more of you do I have to purge until you get it through those iron headed skulls of yours?"

"Y-You, thinking you're so tough!" The second knight activated his Duel Disk. "C'mon! I'll defeat you right now!"

Fullcross looked at him. "Duel you? I refuse. I don't Duel trash."

"How dare you! You're just scared! Do you have any idea who we are!?" He yelled.

"Yes. I know exactly who you proclaim yourselves to be." Fullcross began walking towards him, but the knight stubbornly refused to step back. "And I don't fear you in the slightest. You fear me."

Suddenly, Fullcross held his hand out, and a bolt of green lightning suddenly shot out from his palm and hit the knight.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The knight screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, his body glitching violently before he burst into 0's and 1's that instantly vanished, the other knight and the victim only staring at shock.

Fullcross then shifted his eyesight towards the other knight, who flinched and turned to run, but Fullcross snapped his fingers and caused another bolt to drop from the sky and hit him.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The other knight screamed before he also violently exploded.

There was a horrible silence for a moment.

"...H-Hey..." The last one remaining shakily stood up. "Th-Thanks...you r-really saved me there...hehehe...heh..."

Fullcross looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm here for you too, Enichi Orimo."

His smile instantly turned into a look of horror. "H...How do you know my name?"

Fullcross began walking towards him, making him step back out of fear. "I know." The menacing figure stated coldly. "I know that you've been calling other users ugly and fat to see them cry for your own sadistic pleasure. Hiyami Kiryu, Nurin Leri, Corrin Puin."

"Y-You can't know that! I deleted all my history!" Suddenly, his back was against the wall. "I-I mean, it didn't REALLY hurt anybody, right? It...it was just for fun! I swear!"

"For FUN?" Fullcross punched him in the face, making him cry out in pain as he slumped to the ground clutching his bloody nose. "Well, I'm gonna have fun, then." He then kicked him violently in the stomach, making Enichi cough violently and nearly throw up, before Fullcross began kicking him again and again and again.

"P...Please..." Enichi sobbed. "I won't do it anymore! I sw-swear! Please, for the love of god!"

"...No." Fullcross held out his hand as it crackled with electricity. "You won't."

Another scream echoed out across the server.

_VRAINS_

Sholt Giro was the son of Dion Giro, and that was all anybody needed to know about him. He lived in a big white mansion near the center of Den City, because his father was a high-ranking representative of SOL Technologies, a real powerful guy. For whatever reason, Sholt went to Den Academy instead of a more prestigious school, truly baffling to his classmates, who never ceased to remind him of these facts.

For anybody that actually bothered to look past these bare bones facts, Sholt was actually a very timid and reserved young man. He was quiet, with his head hung low, who would sit at the back corner of the class, leaving and entering silently. He was average height, with pal skin and sky blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was combed back neatly at the sides and back, but had two prominent sweeping white wing-styles crossing over his forehead in an 'x', as two white cowslips formed a little shape like a leaf in the middle of the top of his head. He was wearing the standard Den Academy uniform as he sat in class.

He wasn't really listening to the teacher, but he would still look at her when she spoke up, or give a nod whenever she demonstrated a point. More importantly, he looked at his class. It was pretty mixed, and definitely not a bad group to be in...if you weren't Sholt, as he spotted several people he would usually have to avoid unless he wanted them to preach and/or complain to him some more. Naoki Shima wasn't exactly bad...just pretty hyperactive.

And then there was him. Yusaku Fujiki. He sat at the back of the class as well, unmoving, undeterred, always leaving as quick as possible. Sholt had sometimes wondered if they were the same, but Yusaku had a look of fierceness behind his staring eyes. He had rage, that was for sure, and Sholt didn't even want to go near someone like that, it was far too risky, and terrifying.

As the class ended Sholt hurriedly walked out of class as everyone dispersed. As he walked down the corridor, he overheard two female students talking.

"Did you hear about what happened to Enichi?" The first one said. "He was hospitalised! It's really serious!"

"What!? Don't tell me it was Fullcross!" The second one gasped.

"Yeah. He really did a number on Enichi, he's in critical condition, all of his nerves are frazzled apparently."

"What did he do to get on Fullcross' list?"

"Y'know Hiyami? He was calling her ugly on VRAINS Social. And I hear he was harassing a bunch of others as well."

"Jesus...well, nobody else does stuff like this. I think he's kinda heroic, Fullcross, beating up all the bad guys."

"What!? Are you kidding!? He's a monster who hurts practically anybody! He's a sadist!"

Sholt ignored the conversation after that. Fullcross was the main hot topic at the minute, a masked figure killing just about anybody he wants to. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Giro!" Unfortunately, he had problems closer to home then Fullcross to worry about. "Did you ask your dad yet?"

"No..." Sholt turned away from the voice, trying to ignore it.

"C'mon already!" A lanky figure with messy orange hair jumped in front of him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Just tell your dad to send some cards over to my VRAINS Bank! Be a pal!"

"He won't, Biri." Sholt again turned away.

"Heyheyhey!" Biri grabbed his shoulder. "You looking down on me or something!? Just because your some fancy rich kid!? I sent you all those messages as well!"

"I didn't ask for them. And he won't do it." Sholt replied simply.

"Why you-!" Biri hissed.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice hissed as he grabbed Biri's shoulder very tightly, causing him to squeal.

Standing behind him was a tall figure with very messy dark red hair with lazy, glazed grey eyes, along with diamond stud earrings and a disturbing crooked smile. His black suit was slightly scruffy, and his red tie was undone.

"K-Kris...I mean, Mr. Udoa!" Biri panicked.

"Go on, please...continue." Kris practically threatened.

"N...Nothing!" Biri hurried along.

Sholt breathed a sigh of relief as Kris approached him. "Y'kay, Sholt?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kris." Sholt nodded.

"No prob. Can't believe these bastards are still at it." Kris growled.

Kris was what Sholt could call his only friend. Kris would always scare off any of the other students who would harass Sholt, and despite his appearance, he was quite friendly.

"Hey, you still up for our plans late t'day?" Kris asked.

"Y-Yes. I remember." Sholt nodded.

"Awesome. See ya in VRAINS." Kris chuckled as he walked off.

Sholt clutched his arm as he held up his Duel Disk on his left arm. It was a standard model, green in colour. "Mimi."

As he spoke, a dark pink pair of circular eyes appeared on the screen.  _"Hello Sholt!"_  A female voice greeted him very happily.  _"Good day at school?"_

"Normal." Sholt confirmed. "I'm having a Duel with Kris later."

_"I remember! Your big debut!"_  Mimi giggled.  _"Don't worry! I'll help you every step of the way!"_

Mimi was Sholt's personal Dueling A.I. And as evidenced, she had a bit more personality then other ones.

_"We'd better get ready then! Don't forget to go to the bathroom before you log on!"_  Mimi reminded him.

"I know." Sholt nodded, before walking down the corridor.

_VRAINS_

The server Sholt and Kris were logging onto was 'Amusement Land: 04159'. It was basically a giant pink amusement park with various balloons and rides, along with plenty of open spaces to Duel of course.

Sholt logged in, his body materialising through a dark blue portal. His avatar looked exactly the same as he did in real life, only now he was wearing his casual clothes, a buttoned-up white shirt with a dark pink tie under a baggy black unzipped jumper with a very tall green collar that hid his lower face, along with sharp, crisp black trousers and white slip-on shoes.

"Sholt! I didn't think it'd be this easy to find ya!" Sholt looked over to see Kris' avatar walking towards him. Kris in VRAINS looked vastly different to how he did in real life. His hair was now long, reaching to the small of his back, and a dark pink in colour, as his cold steel eyes now had a warm shine to them as his rings were gone from his face. He wore a soft brown coat with black star buttons and matching trousers that had golden edges all along the sleeves, collar and body, only the top two buttons done up to show the plain green sleeveless shirt he wore underneath. Completing his look was a pair of pointed laced up black shoes, and on his right wrist was his Duel Disk, which took the appearance of a silver watch with a star-shaped screen.

"Kris." Sholt spoke softly.

_"Ah, Sholt! Remember!"_  Mimi spoke up.  _"In VRAINS, he's Taleweaver! Number 11 in the Top Charisma Duelists!"_

"R-Right..." Sholt nodded awkwardly.

"Don't sweat it, Sholt." Kris assured him. "More importantly, you excited for this Duel? Any username you wanna go by?"

"Not really..." He mumbled.

_"Ooh! Ooh! I thought up some cool names for him!"_  Mimi perked up.  _"How about 'Doomduel'? Or 'Starshine'? Or 'Captain Awesome?'_

"...Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah no." Kris dismissed her. "But still, you okay just being Sholt?"

"I am." He nodded unconvincingly.

"If you say so." Kris shrugged. "Come on then, we got a whole stage set up for this."

The two of them began walking through the park, other Duelists glancing their way, making Sholt bury his head further and further into his jumper, until he heard a loud voice.

"Welcome everybody to today's exhibition Charisma Duel!" The MC cried. "Today folks we have a special Duel for you! The Number 11 Charisma Duelist, Taleweaver, is going up against the Number 10 Charisma Duelist, Superspy! We just might have a new Top 10 today folks! But that's not all! Taleweaver's bringing along a new style of Dueling! A partner! And his name is...uh...Sholt Giro? Wait, isn't that Dion Giro's son? He can Duel!?"

Sholt and Kris made their way round back and began waiting for the announcement, when suddenly, a new figure approached them. He looked like he'd just come from a secret agent movie with the typical black suit, tie and sunglasses, along with curly black hair.

"Taleweaver, come to take my title, have you?" He asked.

"Superspy, if I wasn't making an attempt, why would we be standing here?" Kris now spoke in a very elegant way, as if he was a handsome prince.

"Good point. I wish you luck today." Superspy nodded, before looking at Sholt. "So, Giro's kid is your partner, huh?"

"Indeed. He and I will amaze our spectators with a valiant tale." Kris nodded.

"I look forward to it." Superspy nodded.

"Quite. If you will excuse me, I must address our fanbases and announce my partner." Kris nodded. "Gentlemen." He then took his leave.

As soon as Kris was gone, Superspy gained a nasty grin. "Idiot. I'm going to completely crush you in front of everybody. My Deck is the strongest Meta Deck there is. Nobody can stop me from getting to the top!" He then sneered at Sholt. "Especially not some bratty rich kid. I'll make extra sure to hit you as hard as possible."

Sholt didn't say a word, nor change his facial expression.

"What's the matter, pampered brat? Your ten cats got your tongue?" Superspy taunted. "Psshh, whatever. Both of you are going down." He then walked away.

_"That big meanie! Why I oughta-!"_  Mimi fumed.

"Mimi, it's not worth it." Sholt told her simply. "Please just help me during our Duel."

_"Okay then. Let's go kick his ass, Sholt!"_  Mimi cried as they walked up.

Sholt and Kris stood at one side of the stage whilst Superspy stood at the other side, as everybody watched them.

"As you heard from Taleweaver folks, this is how the Duel will play out." MC said. "Taleweaver and Giro will share LP, their field, and GY, and alternate taking their turns against Superspy. It should make this Duel extra interesting!"

All three of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Here we go, Sholt." Kris whispered to him.

"Yeah." Sholt replied.

_"Good luck, both of you!"_ Mimi cheered.

"DUEL!"

**Sholt and Taleweaver (4000 LP Shared) vs. Superspy (4000 LP)**

As the Duel began, their hands of five holographic cards materialised in front of them, hovering suspended.

"I'm going first!" Superspy declared. "My mission begins immediately! First, I'll scope out the situation by Normal Summoning SPYRAL GEAR - Drone!" A small whirring machine with 100 ATK appeared on the field. "When Drone is Summoned, I check the top 3 cards of your deck, then place them back in any order! I'm checking your Deck, Taleweaver!"

Three holographic cards appeared in front of them. Raigeki, Back to the Front and Pre-Preperation of Rites.

"I see, quite troubling cards." Superspy admitted. "But with my tactical espionage and brilliance, I can outsmart all this easily. I place Back to the Front on top of your Deck, followed by Pre-Preperation of Rites, then Raigeki!" The cards faded away.

"Then I activate the effect of SPYRAL Super Agent in my hand." The card revealed itself. "By declaring a card type and checking the top of your Deck, if it is the same, I can Special Summon him! Obviously, I declare Trap! And since Back to the Front is on top of your Deck, I Special Summon him!" The super agent leapt onto the field with 1900 ATK.

"And as easily as that, my trump card is complete!" Superspy declared. "Appear! The circuit of stealth and espionage!" Above him appeared a giant square with arrows at each of its edges and centres.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set SPYRAL GEAR - Drone and SPYRAL Super Agent on the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! SPYRAL Double Helix!" Two monsters actually fell from the square as the previous two monsters turned into the red arrows, the new monsters standing back to back as one with 1900 ATK.

"Incredible! Superspy has Link Summoned his ace on the first turn!" MC announced.

_"Already he Link Summoned. Well, he's not Number 10 for nothing I guess."_  Mimi commented spitefully.

"I activate Double Helix's effect!" Superspy pointed. "Again, I declare a card type and check the top of your deck, Taleweaver! If I'm correct, I Special Summon a SPYRAL from my Deck or GY to one of its points, or add it to my hand! Of course, I once again declare Trap, revealing your Back to the Front, so I Special Summon SPYRAL Master Plan to the bottom Link Point!" A female 'monster' with twisted hair sat in a chair behind Double Helix with 2800 DEF.

"Now I activate Master Plan's effect!" he continued. "Once per turn, I can add a SPYRAL Mission card from my Deck to my hand! I add SPYRAL Mission - Recapture to my hand! Then, I equip Double Helix with SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort from my hand!" The smaller out of the duo was suddenly equipped with a powerful mecha body. "With it, Double Helix cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you can't target it with card effect! Also, by sending another card I control to the GY, it can attack directly that turn!"

A holographic screen detailing the cards info appeared in front of Sholt and Taleweaver. "I see...you can send Master Plan to the Graveyard, which will activate her effect to add 2 more SPYRAL cards to your hand."

"Correct. Try getting past these brilliant tactics!" Superspy challenged. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Incredible! Superspy has set up a strong field in just one turn!" MC cried. "How will Taleweaver get out of this!?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Talewevaer pondered. "Ah yes, I see now. I see the story unfolding. Your secret agents have mounted a tactical assault on me and my friend, and now we must defend ourselves from your onslaught, for we are noble wizards who must protect our holy grounds from your scheme of taking our forbidden knowledge for your own gain!"

_"Aahhhhh! There it is!"_  Mimi squealed.  _"Taleweaver's Charisma Dueling Style of turning his Duels into epic stories! And we're part of it! I'm so excited!"_

"Our counter begins! My turn!" Taleweaver drew. "First, I must bring to my memory a fallen comrade. I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial! I send Vendread Houndhorde from my Deck to the Graveyard! Then I shall call forth my old friends with a Normal Summon! Appear, Vendread Revenants!" The monster that appeared was one of the three on the card, the front one with the deformed left arm.

"We ask that you do not judge him by his appearance, for even in death, he is my great friend, who gave his life protecting all that we hold dear! And even in death, he stands stalwart against the evil that threatens us!" Taleweaver narrated dramatically.

'Kris really likes telling his stories.' Sholt thought. 'But he puts such passion and love into it, so much so that the audience roots for his deformed Zombie monsters to win like they're heroes. That's what makes him a true Charisma Duelist.'

"But he shall not face this alone! I shall bring back his stalwart companion that he stayed with on his deathbed, howling to the bright moon! With Book of Life, I will Special Summon Vendread Houndhorde from the Graveyard!" A demonic cerberus appeared on the field, snarling.

"Now, I shall awaken Revenants' memories of his true self!" He cried. "With the locket left to him by the one he truly loved! I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin!" A giant golden locket with a picture in it appeared. "I tribute Vendread Houndhorde and Revenants on my field to Ritual Summon a new monster!" The two Vendreads became red energy that flew into the locket before it closed.

"Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Revendread Slayer!" A muscular figure with burning red eyes appeared with blades on its limbs and 2400 ATK.

"Now Taleweaver has brought out his hero! The tragic yet magnificent Revendread Slayer!" MC said.

"Revendread Slayer's power comes from its memories of its fallen allies!" Taleweaver cried. "Since Houndhorde on the field was used as a Ritual Material, Slayer gains the Quick Effect of being able to target and banish a Spell or Trap once per turn! I banish SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort!" The mechanical body instantly vanished.

"My protection!" Superspy gasped.

"And with Revenants on the field as a Ritual Material, I can banish a monster as a Quick Effect as well!" Taleweaver went on. "I banish SPYRAL Master Plan!" the female agent also vanished.

_"Clever! Since it was banished, its effect won't activate to get more SPYRAL cards!"_  Mimi pointed out.

"You..." Superspy clenched his fist.

"Behold! Slayer's power gifted to it by its allies! Our hope!" He narrated. "Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack SPYRAL Double Helix! And at this moment, Slayer will gain even more power! By banishing Vendread Revenants during damage calculation, Slayer gains 300 extra attack! Go, Revendread Slayer! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster sliced through the twin SPYRAL agents, making them cry out in pain as they burst into sparkles.

**Superspy's LP: 3200**

"I set a card and end my turn." Taleweaver ended. "The valiant warrior has successfully stopped your tactical invasion and protected us."

"Don't think you've won yet." Superspy spat. "I'm far from done! My turn! Draw!"

"During your Standby Phase, I activate Revendread Slayer's inherited Quick Effect to banish your face down card!" Taleweaver interrupted as the card vanished, revealing itself to be SPYRAL MISSION - Recapture.

"Yes, you anticipated it to be the card I added to my hand, and knew that with its effect I could take control of Slayer until the End Phase." Superspy smirked. "You are good. But, skill doesn't mean a single thing against my all powerful Meta deck! Let me show you! I Normal Summon SPYRAL Quik-Fix!" A scientist with swirly glasses appeared with 500 ATK. "When Quik-Fix is Summoned, I can add a SPYRAL GEAR from my Deck to my hand! I add SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red!"

"Now let me show you my full power! I activate the Spell, Machine Duplication! I Special Summon 2 more Quick-Fix's from my Deck!" Two more appeared on his field. "And their effects activate as well! I add SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed and SPYRAL GEAR - Utility Wire to my hand!"

_"What powerful effects!"_ Mimi cried as the info appeared in front of Sholt.

"Now! Appear again! The circuit of stealth and espionage!" The giant square appeared once again. "The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set 2 Quik-Fix's!" The monsters once again became red arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! SPYRAL Double Helix!" His ace reappeared.

"I won't let you!" Taleweaver declared. "Using Slayer's effect, I banish Double Helix!" The Link monster vanished as soon as it appeared.

"I thought you'd do that." Superspy nodded. "So now I activate SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red to bring back Quik-Fix and with its effect, add another SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed to my hand.

"Final Time! Appear! The circuit of stealth and espionage! The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set Double Helix and Quik-Fix! Link Summon! Reappear! Link 2! SPYRAl Double Helix!" His third copy appeared.

"I activate Double Helix's effect!" He continued. "Taleweaver! I declare the top of your deck to be a Spell, which it is, Pre-Preperation of Rites! Allowing me to Special Summon another SPYRAL - Master Plan to its Link Point in DEF Position! Then, I activate Master Plan's effect, to add SPYRAL MISSION - Assault to my hand, and activate it!" His combos played themselves out in succession.

"Then, I activate the effect of SPYRAL Sleeper in my hand!" He went on. "By banishing my 2 Quik-Fix's and Double Helix in my Graveyard, I Special Summon it from my hand!" A big burly agent appeared on the field with 2800 ATK.

"Now I activate SPYRAl GEAR - Drone's effect in the Graveyard, I banish itself and Quik-Fix to add SPYRAL Super Agent to my hand, and use its effect to once again declare Spell type, to Special Summon it!" The main agent appeared with 1900 ATK. "And when Super Agent is Special Summoned by a SPYRAL effect, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card my opponent controls!"

"Then I'll activate it now! Back to the Front! With it, I revive the loyal Vendread Houndhorde!" The demonic dog appeared with 2100 DEF.

"That won't help you now." Superspy grinned. "I equip both Double Helix and Sleeper with a SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed each!" The two monsters ATK's rose to 2900 and 3800 respectively.

"This is the end!" Superspy yelled. "Battle! Double Helix will attack Revendread Slayer!" The Link monster ran forward.

"I activate the other effect of Revendread Origin in my Graveyard!" Taleweaver pointed. "By banishing it, I prevent Slayer's destruction!" the card vanished and formed a shield around Slayer that protected it from the attack.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3800**

"That won't save you! I activate Sleeper's Quick Effect!" He pointed. "By destroying a SPYRAL card, I destroy 2 cards my opponent controls! I destroy Master Plan to get rid of your two Vendread's!" All three monsters exploded. "And Master Plan's effect activates, letting me add SPYRAL Resort and another SPYRAl GEAR - Last Resort to my hand."

"But Revendread Slayer's effect also activates when sent to the Graveyard!" Taleweaver pointed out. "I add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand, then send a Vendread monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I add another Revendread origin, then send Revendread Strix from my Deck to the Graveyard. Strix's effect then activates! By revealing Revendread Origin in my hand, I Special Summon it from the graveyard!" A demonic zombie crow appeared with a pained caw and 2000 DEF.

"You were even prepared for this?" Superspy grumbled. "How annoying! Sleeper will attack Revendread Strix!" The gigantic beater punched the bird, making it explode. "Then Super Agent will attack directly!" The spy jumpkicked Taleweaver in the chest, making him gasp in pain.

"Taleweaver!" Sholt cried.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 1900**

"Next turn, I'll definitely finish you." Superspy warned. "I activate the Field Spell, SPYRAL Resort! With it, my other SPYRAL cards cannot be targeted by card effects, and using its second effect, I add another SPYRAL Super Agent from my Deck to my hand! Finally, I equip Double Helix with SPYRAl GEAR - Last Resort from my hand! With this, my victory is assured! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Th-This is absolutely terrifying!" The MC admitted. "Superspy has built up such a powerful field! And now it's Giro's turn!? This looks like the end..."

'That Deck is incredibly powerful...what a strong field...' Sholt sweated. 'Can I really...?'

_"Sholt."_ He looked down at Mimi, who was smiling. _"Believe in your Deck, and we'll definitely win."_

"Sholt..." He looked over at Kris. "It's your chapter now...show them what you are capable of."

"...R-Right..." Sholt nodded. "It's my turn! I draw!"

"Poor little rich kid. Not even the son of Dion Giro can stand up to me!"

Sholt ignored him as he chose a card. "I Normal Summon  **Mymimic Curse**."

The monster that appeared had a ghostly crimson red aura about it as a giant black ring with glowing purple runes appeared, next to which appeared a red ghostly spirit with a surprisingly cute face with a simple half circle smile and black ovals for eyes, wearing a dark red tattered cloak that fell on it heavily, whilst floating dark pink spikes hung from the edges of its cape, as it held the ring with one of its white gloved hands.

**Mymimic Curse, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Mymimic?" Superspy echoed.

"Then I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn. I revive Revendread Slayer." The monster returned to the field.

"Tch! Like that'll help you! I activate Sleeper's effect to destroy Super Agent, then destroy both of your monsters!" Superspy cried.

"Quick-Play Spell,  **Mymimic Surprise**." The Spell showed Mymimic Curse shooting out of its ring pulling a 'scary' face, making several shadows with yellow eyes and mouths cower in terror.

_"As we control a Mymimic monster, it negates the effect of your card."_  Mimi explained.

"What!?" Superspy growled. "I lost Super Agent for nothing. In that case, I activate my Trap, SPYRAL GEAR - Utility W-!"

_"That won't work either."_  Mimi gleefully interrupted him.  _"All your other cards on the field can't activate their effect either, not even in the same Chain."_

"Wh-What did you say!?" Superspy cried as his Trap failed to work.

"I activate Mymimic Curse's Quick Effect." Sholt continued.

_"Once per turn, we can increase the attack of a monster by 1000 until the End Phase, and we're targeting Revendread Slayer."_   Curse giggled as it tossed its ring which attached itself to Slayer's arm, boosting its ATK to 3400.

"Appear! The circuit of truth!" Sholt said as the square appeared above him. "The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster. I set Mymimic Curse in the Link Arrow." Curse turned into a spinning red twister with an arrowhead that crashed into the bottom arrow and turned it red.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! **Mymimic Hexer**!" The monster that appeared looked like a yound girl with two long red ponytails on her fiery hair, as she wore a black robe that had a cartoonish devil face on the hood with white horns, eyes and teeth. as her clothing consisted of a white blouse that had black diamonds on the chest, sleeves and knees. Her eyes opened revealing them to be red as her mouth was filled with fangs for teeth, as a heart-shaped gem with bat wings balanced on the end of her short black wand.

**Mymimic Hexer, Link 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1200, Link Arrows: Down**

_"The monster that Hexer points to gains 1000 attack."_ Mimi chimed in as Slayer's power rose further to 4300 thanks to the bat gem glowing.

"Even so, its attack power is still not enough to defeat me!" Superspy pointed out.

"I then equip Revendread Slayer with United We Stand, increasing its attack power by 800 for each monster I control." Sholt went on.

_"That means 1600."_  Mimi stated as its ATK rose further to 5900.

"I also equip Slayer with Mage Power, increasing its attack by 500 for every Spell and Trap I control." He continued.

_"1000 right now."_  Mimi nodded, Slayer's power becoming 6900.

"N-No way!" Superspy gasped.

"Taleweaver." Sholt spoke.

He nodded. "Right! Time for our conclusion!"

"Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack SPYRAL Double Helix! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster lunged forward and bisected the monster cleanly in two with a slash from its blades before it exploded.

"N-No...this...can't...arrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh!" Superspy cried out as he crashed to the ground.

**Superspy's LP: 0**

**Sholt and Taleweaver: WIN!**

"...Th...That's it folks!" MC screamed. "What a miraculous turnabout! The winners are Taleweaver and Sholt! Let's give it up for our new Number 10 Charisma Duelists!"

_"Yay! We won!"_  Mimi cheered.

"Well done, Sholt." Kris nodded. "You did excellently."

"Thanks..." Sholt nodded.

"You..." Superspy stood up with a horrible scowl. "You bastard! There's no way I could have lost! My Deck was the strongest! The best! It can't lose to anybody! Those cards you used...they were bullshit! You probably got them from your big bad dad, didn't you? Cheater!"

_"Sholt didn't cheat! His cards are fine!"_ Mimi countered.

"Shut up! An A.I shouldn't talk back!" Superspy snarled.

"Don't insult Mimi." Sholt defended her.

"And what are you gonna do about it, daddy's boy?" Superspy hissed.

"That's enough." Kris stepped between them. "Accept your defeat graciously, Superspy."

"Tch. No way in hell I will." He hissed. "I'll get you both for this." He then logged out.

"That was unpleasant." Kris grumbled. "You alright, Sholt?"

"...Yeah..." He lied.

"...Come on. Let's have a look around here before we log off." Kris offered, making Sholt nod, before the two of them walked off.

_VRAINS_

The next day, Playmaker Dueled against a Knight of Hanoi, the Data Storm winds tearing through the server as they sped around in a Speed Duel.

"How interesting..." Fullcross commented, sitting on top of a building. "The Data Storm..."

"Uuur...urrgghhh..." He ignored the pained groans of a severely beaten Superspy behind him, who was crying from the pain of his arm, which was bent a very wrong way indeed.

"Enough out of you. You lost the Duel against me, so actually deal with it instead of that babyish tantrum you pulled earlier." Fullcross huffed, before he electrocuted Superspy, making him cry out in pain before he burst into pixels.

"Let me see..." Fullcross jumped down onto a lower building so that he was right above the Data Storm, then kneeled down next to it. "If you don't mind..."

He dipped his hand inside the data, as suddenly more and more began condensing itself into his hand, until it formed a cube of pure Data Storm, which he held up and admired.

"Looks like the game has changed." Fullcross smirked behind his mask, before he logged out.


	2. The True Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sholt continues his life after his victory alongside Taleweaver. Soon however, Fullcross is out punishing people, when he is approached by a Bounty Hunter from SOL Technologies, who challenges him to a Duel!

It was a new day at Den Academy. Sholt was walking down the hall towards class.

"There he is!" He flinched at the sounds of voices, then turned, there was no point in running. Three young men approached him.

"Hey, Giro! We saw your Duel with Taleweaver yesterday!" The first one said.

"Don't know why the hell Taleweaver teamed up with you. You must've handed him a fat lot of cash, huh?" The second one mocked.

"Of course! Taleweaver totally carried him!" The one in front laughed. "That reminds me! That Deck you used! Fess up! It was totally fake, right? I ain't never heard of those Mymimic cards you used! They even have a dumb name!"

"They're not fake. They're my Deck." Sholt told them plainly.

"Oh, wait wait wait, I've got it!" The first one said. "His dad probably made SOL Technologies make a super overpowered Deck just for him!"

"Of course! Makes perfect sense!" The third one chuckled. "Daddy gave him a really strong one so that he wouldn't cry when he loses!"

"That SPYRAL Deck was more overpowered." Sholt commented offhandedly.

"Whatever. Everybody knows you totally cheated. Good luck living with that!" All three of them then laughed before walking away.

 _"Those jerks!"_  Mimi appeared on Sholt's screen.  _"Why, if I had a body, I'd beat them all up!"_

"Bit too violent, Mimi." Sholt told her. "For now, I'm heading to class."

 _"Right! Don't wanna be late!"_  She agreed.

Sholt walked into class, where he was aware that a lot of people were looking at him, making him quite uncomfortable, as he sat down in his chair and curled into himself as much as possible.

"Hey! Hey! Giro!" Suddenly, Naoki was approaching him? Why was he approaching him? What did he want? "I saw your Duel with Taleweaver against Superspy, it was really cool!"

"...Thanks." Seriously, what did he want?

"But, are your cards really fake?" He asked.

"No." Sholt defended himself.

"Oh, okay!"...Why was he so quick to just accept that?

As Naoki seemingly continued to talk, Sholt glanced past him at Yusaku, who seemed to be glancing at him for a moment, but then promptly resumed ignoring everything. Naoki noticed this and followed his line of sight, only to grimace when it fell on Yusaku.

"Oh, right, that's Yusaku." Naoki sneered. "Don't talk to him, Giro. He's an absolute jerk!"

This actually caught Sholt's attention. 'He knows something about Yusaku Fujiki, the mystery of the class?' He gave Naoki his attention. "Why?"

"Well, I just tried to talk to him, and then he began insulting me! Didn't even looked like he gave a damn about me!" Naoki ranted.

'Yusaku's the harsh type huh?' Sholt could see Yusaku was glancing at them again, but didn't seem interested in the allegations thrown at him.

"And another thing-!" Naoki looked like he was about to go on.

"Mr Shima, if you would kindly take your seat." The teacher snapped at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He hurried back to his seat.

Once again, Sholt didn't pay attention and left as soon as the class finished, and as it was the last one, he began to head home, out into the courtyard.

 _"Oh, Sholt, you got a message from Kris whilst your lesson was going on."_  Mimi told him.  _"He says he can't meet with you today, he's got something on today. Doesn't say what."_

"That's fine. But you could have told me in class." Sholt said.

 _"But that would be rude!"_  Mimi gasped.

"You know I don't pay attention anyway." Sholt shrugged.

"Sholt." He actually stopped at a familiar voice. He looked behind him to see a girl with short brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Aoi." He greeted her, turning to her fully. "Your brother is well, I presume?"

"Very. And your father?" She asked.

"Busy." Sholt replied simply.

This was Aoi Zaizen. Her brother, Akira Zaizen, worked as the security manager of SOL Technologies, so he and Sholt's father were acquainted. Sholt and Aoi had met through their father and brother respectively, and found out they went to the same school. What they had wasn't a friendship exactly, more rather a simple noticing of each other in that they could catch each other out in a crowd.

"I saw your Duel with Taleweaver yesterday." She spoke. "When did you have connections with him, let alone Duel with him?"

"Ties with my father." He gave her the answer she wanted to hear. "He's a good guy."

Her stoic facial expression didn't change. "So, you want to become a Charisma Duelist all of a sudden?"

"Who said? I'm just working with one." He replied simply.

"You're the son of one of the most powerful men in Den City." Aoi stated matter-of-factly. "You could quickly gain a lot of popularity and followers if you became one."

"I dislike popularity." Sholt deliberately mitigated the word 'hate'. "I'm doing it because I want to."

"For fun?" She had a hint of hopefulness in that question.

"...Maybe. Perhaps I don't know myself." Sholt admitted.

Aoi nodded. "In any case, I wish you luck in it." She then continued walking.

Sholt looked surprised at her good will. "Th-Thank you." He then watched as she went.

 _"Well, that was nice of her."_  Mimi perked up.  _"Maybe we could have a go at being Charisma Duelists!"_

"Not right now." Sholt told her. "There's too much going on to think about something like that."

 _"Okay, okay. Still, could be fun!"_  Mimi cheered.

"I guess it could..." Sholt nodded. "Let's go home, Mimi."

 _"Yep!"_  Her eyes nodded.

_VRAINS_

Kris sat in a cafe, people deliberately avoiding him as he sipped a cup of black coffee. He glanced out the window to see an orphanage close by. He then sat up and reached into his bag before getting to work.

He winced as he detached all the piercings from his nose, ears and lower lip, then made an effort to cover his tattoos with his sleeves before he pulled a wig identical to his hair as Taleweaver out of the bag and put it on. He then took a deep breath before finishing his coffee and unceremoniously dumping his money on the table before heading out and over to the orphanage, quietly entering it.

"Hellooooooo?" He called out in his elegant voice.

"Taleweaver's here!" Suddenly a whole swarm of young children crowded around him.

"There you all are!" He laughed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten my weekly visits!"

"You're Duel yesterday was so cool!" One of the children cried.

"Who was that guy with you?" Another one asked.

"That was my new partner. He's very capable." He assured them. "Now, why don't you go in the room so that I actually have some space to get my book ready?"

"Okay!" And with that, the children hurried back into the room, only for a new figure to walk out.

"I thought they'd rush to see you." He smirked.

"Go Onizuka." Kris shook hands with the burly man.

"Taleweaver. Ready to tell me your name yet?" Go asked him.

"My dear Go, that's my greatest plot twist! I can't just give it away!" Kris cried overdramatically.

"Fair enough." Go laughed heartedly. "So, Numnber 10 now, eh?"

"Indeed. And I shall be coming for you before long." He warned.

"Looking forward to it." Go smirked.

"Ah! Taleweaver, so good of you to join us!" The manager of the orphanage stepped forward. "The children have been looking forward to another story of yours."

"Certainly seems so." Kris laughed.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. Your partner yesterday was Sholt Giro, yes?" He asked.

"Indeed. His father said he should work with me to gain some experience in VRAINS." Kris lied.

"Well, we were actually talking about that." The manager looked at Go.

"We're hoping you can put in a good word for us with Giro to help fund the orphanage." Go told him. "Not only can we expand, but we can promote more, which will help these children find a good home all the more."

Kris let a scowl slip across his unpierced facial features, but he quickly hid it with a nod. "I shall see what I am able to do."

"Thank you, Taleweaver." Go nodded.

"Taleweaver! Come tell us a story!" One of the children called out.

"Alright, alright, I'm now coming." Taleweaver assured them as he sat in a big red armchair that had somehow become his and opened a book, beginning to read aloud as the children sat around him.

_VRAINS_

One server in VRAINS was called 'Circuit Sky Fortress SF0029', it was an absolutely gigantic golden battleship, one as big as a city, suspended in a stormy sky filled with lightning, those who fell off would be automatically logged out. It was a place only for the strongest of VRAINS Duelist.

"Gaaaah!" A boy with green hair and a grey suit was thrown back and crashed into a wall as his LP fell to 0. He was then approached by a taller, lanky orange haired young man with red armour.

"Man, that was too easy." He laughed, stomping over to him. "Now, as promised, you're gonna give me the data for all the cards in your Deck."

"Y-You can't..." The loser gasped.

"Oh, I can and I will." He picked the defeated Duelist up by his collar forcefully. "That's how this works! Now give me your Deck or you'll 'accidentally' fall off into a stray bolt of lightning!"

Suddenly there was a noise behind them. The orange haired one looked over his shoulder to see a shadowed figure standing there.

"Hello, Ren." Fullcross greeted him.

The orange haired Duelist's eyes widened in horror and he dropped the other boy. "N-No...that's not possible!" He backed up against the wall. "Y-You can't know its me! I changed my avatar! I changed my account! I got a new Duel Disk! I deleted everything!"

"You cannot hide from me." Fullcross walked towards him menacingly. "I know everything."

"No, please! Not again!" He cried. "I-I'll really stop this time! I swear on my mothers life! Please!"

"Seems I was too soft on you last time." Suddenly Fullcross punched his avatar so hard Ren's chest burst into pixels, making him breath erratically as he saw Fullcross' fist bury itself in his chest. "I'll put you in a coma this time."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ren screamed in pain as Fullcross shot electricity directly into his avatars chest with increasing power. "STOP! PLEASE! Arrrrrggggggghhhhhh! IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP! STOP! AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that, he burst into pixels.

The green haired boy cowered against the other wall in fear, and flinched when Fullcross set his gaze on him.

"...Are you alright?" Fullcross asked, causing the boy to nod his head in fear. "Good. Log out and be careful from now on." The boy nodded again before quickly logging out.

"What a hero you are, Fullcross."

"Don't you dare call me that." Fullcross muttered before he turned around. Standing in front of him was a figure wearing golden sheriff attire with red gems embedded in it, and wearing what looked like a biohazard mask.

"Oh? I was praising you." The man said.

"I'm not a hero." He firmly stated. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Lockmark." He stated. "I've been hired by SOL Technologies to take you out, Fullcross."

"SOL Technologies?" Fullcross' eyes narrowed. "Another one?"

Meanwhile, in SOL Technologies, Fullcross was shown on a screen as Lockmark recorded his vision.

"Lockmark has engaged with Fullcross, sir." One of the workers spoke.

Akira Zaizen glared at the screen. "It was bad enough when it was just you, Fullcross. But now with Playmaker becoming a threat as well, we can't afford to have both of you doing whatever you want. We must eliminate one of you, and you've been the thorn in our side for the longest."

"I'm nothing like the Duelists you've faced before." Lockmark boasted. "Or are you scared? Maybe you just shock everyone because you suck at Dueling."

"Nice try, but you can't rile me up with pathetic taunts like that." Fullcross waved him off. "But if you want a Duel, I've actually been meaning to try something." The cube of pure Data Storm materialized in his hand. "Let's make this a Speed Duel!" Suddenly, a Data Storm burst out of the cube as the winds ripped through the corridors of the fortress and outside it.

"A Speed Duel? What Playmaker did?" Lockmark recalled. "Fine then!"

Duel Boards appeared under them as they surfed on the wind. Lockmark's was a simple rectangle shape that was gold in colour, whilst Fullcross' was long, sleep and sharp in an arrowhead shape which had a black body and dark blue edges, with a white cross in the middle of it.

"What? Fullcross can use the Data Storm!?" Akira gasped, gritting his teeth. "Damnit...how is he always three steps ahead of us!?"

The two of them surfed down one of the gold corridors which had bolts of lightning shooting past them in glass tubes.

"Speed Duel!"

**Fullcross vs. Lockmark LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" Fullcross held his left arm up, revealing his Duel Disk. It was very small and diamond shaped with a blue body and a red screen. As it activated, Fullcross held his hand out and then swiped it in an arc, causing four cards to form in his hand before they faded away and reformed in front of him in a curving arc.

"What the-? I've never seen a Duel Disk like that!" Lockmark said.

"I created this Duel Disk myself." Fullcross told him.

"But how though...?" Akira mumbled.

Fullcross tapped one of the cards, causing them to vanish before one formed in his hand. "I Normal Summon  **Deliete Sword**!" A red blade suddenly appeared in front of him which he slapped the card down on before the blade curved around behind him like a visor.

The monster that appeared had a metallic humanoid figure, with a broad neon green diamond shaped torso that had a red skull face across it, a very thin tube-like black midsection that led down to green spear shaped legs with purple edges, as well as thin black biceps leading to sharp edged dark purple arms. The left arm ended in a red claw, whilst the right arm had a dark purple hilt for a hand, out of which came a bolt of red lightning that formed into the blade of a sword with a diamond shaped hole in it. It's head was a purple 'v'-shape as a single red robotic eye glowed brightly, whilst red lightning crackled on the ends of its points, leaving red sparks trailing behind it. The monster flew along beside Fullcross.

**Deliete SW-0-RD, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect!" Fullcross pointed. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Deliete card on my field or in my hand! I destroy  **Deliete Fire**  in my hand!" He revealed the card before it burst into sparkles. The monster shown on the card looked like a red skull with sparking white fangs and two 0's for eyes and 1's for pupils, as it had two curving white horns that had white electricity curling around them like tesla coils, as purple flames burned on the ends of the horns.

**Deliete F-1-RE, Level 4, Thunder, FIRE, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100**

"At this moment, I activate the effects of both Deliete Sword and Deliete Fire!" He continued. "When Deliete Fire is destroyed, my opponent takes 800 damage!" The Graveyard portal opened up and the monster flew out before shooting two streams of fire from its horns that washed over Lockmark before the skull fell back into the portal.

**Lockmark's LP: 3200**

"And when another Deliete monster on my field or in my hand is destroyed, I can activate Deliete Sword's effect to make it gain attack equal to that monsters original attack until my opponents next End Phase!" SW-0-RD gained a red aura as its ATK rose to 3400. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Bringing out a 3400 attack monster and dealing 800 damage to me in the first turn..." Lockmark pondered. "I see. You are indeed a powerful Duelist. But I am stronger! My turn!" He drew and studied the cards hovering in front of him before picking one. "I Normal Summon Magibullet Shooter Star!" a female demonic monster appeared with 1300 ATK.

"Magibullet? I thought they were called Magical Musketeer." Fullcross commented smugly.

"Shut up!" Lockmark snapped. "With a Magibullet on the field, I can activate Magibullet Spells and Traps from my hand during either players turn! I activate Magibullet - Never-Endorphin, which doubles Magibullet Shooter Star's attack and defence until the End Phase!" The monsters ATK doubled to 2600. "And with this, Star's effect activates! When a Magibullet Spell or Trap is activated in the same column as it, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Magibullet from my Deck in Defence Position! Come forth, Magibullet Shooter Caspar!" A male demonic shooter appeared with 2000 DEF.

"Yes, Magibullet's chain their effects with their Spells and Traps." Fullcross nodded. "But Star's attack is still lower then Deliete Sword's!" Suddenly the two of them surfed out of the corridor and began travelling across the top of the sky fortress, lightning crackled around them in the dark storm.

"But my strategy isn't over!" Lockmark boasted. "I activate the Spell, Magibullet - Cross-Dominator! With it, I reduce Deliete Sword's attack and defence to 0, and negate its effects! And since it was activated in the same column as Caspar, its monster effect activates to add a different named Magibullet card from my Deck to my hand!"

"You're too hasty." Fullcross chastised. "I activate my Trap!  **Deliete Bomb**!" The card showed several black spheres with crisscrossing red X's that all had little red skulls inbetween each cross. "With this, I Special Summon a Deliete from my GY in Defence Position!"

"Bringing back Deliete Fire? I won't let you do a thing!" Lockmark cried. "I activate my Trap from my hand! Magibullet - Deadman's Burst! I negate the activation of Deliete Bomb and destroy it!" The two Traps burst into sparkles. "Now the other effects will resolve! With Caspar's effect, I add Magibullet Death-perado to my hand!" Sword's ATK dropped to 0. "With this, you're helpless!"

However, Fullcross' eyes turned up in a smirk. "Oh, really?"

Suddenly, the bomb from Deliete bomb appeared in front of Magibullet Shooter Star and exploded, making the monster vanish.

"What!? What just happened!?" Lockmark gasped.

"Deliete Bomb's second effect activates when it is destroyed." Fullcross explained. "I can send 1 card on the field to the Graveyard, and I chose Magibullet Shooter Star. Too bad, looks like you don't have a monster to attack me with."

Lockmark grit his teeth. "You...I end my turn!"

"Mine then. I draw." Fullcross drew from thin air again. "I Normal Summon  **Deliete Witch**." The monster that appeared had a body that was simply a long dark blue robe curving into an hourglass shape, with no arms or legs. A dark red sash was wrapped around the monsters neck that flapped in the wind behind it, as well as having little black x's on them. It's aquamarine shot hair framed its pale white face and glassy white eyes, showing the monster as female, as the sash covered her mouth. On top of her head was a dark blue witch's hat, only it was cut in half, with the upper half hovering suspended above the lower half, the top half and lower half looking like a white skull head as a ball of blue lightning crackled inbetween the two.

**Deliete W-1-CH, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

At that moment, the two of them flew up to the front of the fortress and down the barrel of a cannon, then into a dark corridor with nothing but yellow flashing lights illuminating them from the sides.

"Then I activate the Spell,  **Deliete Reboot**!" The card showed Deliete SW-0-RD bursting out of a pit of red corrupted data with several faded copies of it following behind. "With it I Special Summon Deliete Fire from my Graveyard!"

"Not this time you won't!" Lockmark countered. "From my hand, I activate the Trap, Magibullet - Dancing Needle to banish Deliete Fire from the Graveyard, and then Caspar's effect chains to add another Magibullet card from my Deck to my hand!"

"I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect!" Fullcross responded. "I destroy Deliete Reboot on my field!" The Spell burst into sparkles as Deliete Fire vanished from the GY.

"And I add Magibullet - Cross-Dominator from my Deck to my hand." Lockmark revealed it before adding it to his hand. 'Yes, with this, I can counter anything that you do, Fullcross! I will win this Duel!'

"Deliete Reboot's effect activates when it is destroyed." Fullcross detailed. "I can add a Deliete monster in my Graveyard or Banished Zone to my hand. Obviously, I add Deliete Fire."

"He still managed to recover it?" Lockmark thought aloud.

"Then I activate Deliete Witch's Quick Effect!" He continued. "I destroy Deliete Fire in my hand!" The card once again vanished. "Now, the effects of all three of my Deliete's will activate! Deliete Sword will gain Deliete Fire's attack!" The monsters power once again rose to 3400. "Deliete Fire's effect will inflict 800 damage!" Once again flames spiralled out of the Graveyard portal and hit Lockmark, making him grunt in pain.

**Lockmark's LP: 2400**

"And Deliete Witch's effect! When itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Deliete from my hand or Graveyard! Revive! Deliete Fire!" The third Deliete appeared on the field.

"Three monsters...is this...?" Lockmark wondered.

They came out of the tunnel and into the very core of the fortress, a giant spinning green tank that reached up skyward, as the two of them began spinning around, ascending upward.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals and destroys the darkness!" Fullcross held his hand out as a Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Sword, Deliete Fire, and Deliete Witch in the Link Arrows!" The three monsters suddenly became bolts of red, purple and blue lightning that shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! **Deliete Off Fiend**!"

The monster that appeared was very large in size. It had a bulky armour plated white body with blood red crackling triangles on them as spikes hot out of the edges of the body. It's arms started out as thin sharp black biceps, but turned into bulky red arms that were razor sharp at the edges, leading to three giant white claws on the end that constantly crackled with black electricity. Its lower body had two sharp legs with crackling white hooks for feet, as a long spiked black tail extended out behind it, ending in an arrowhead that was white with red edges. Behind it was a giant solid red 'X' with the ends of each point curving out to look like wings. Its head had clenched pointed red teeth for a mouth, but its head was completely covered by a dark purple skull mask with giant curving black horns, and four eye holes forming a diamond shape for the monsters four red slitted eyes to glare through.

**Deliete 0-F-F-1-END, Link 3, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2500, Link Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Down**

"So this is your ace." Lockmark smirked. "But this is the moment I've been waiting for! I activate the Trap, Magibullet - Death-perado from my hand! With it, I destroy Deliete Off Fiend!" Shooter Caspar shot a bullet that created a massive explosion, completely covering Off Fiend.

"Too bad, Fullcross! You've los-!" Lockmark began to taunt, but when the smoke cleared, Deliete 0-F-F-1-END was still there. "Impossible! Deliete Off Fiend is still here!?"

"Again, you're too hasty. Or rather, idiotic." Fullcross mocked him. "Deliete Off Fiend cannot be destroyed by my opponents card effects."

"An effect like that...!" Lockmark hissed.

"Battle! Deliete Off Fiend! Attack Magibullet Shooter Caspar!" Fullcross pointed forward, the monster flying in front of him with a roar.

"Not so fast! I still have this! The Spell Magibullet - Cross-Dominator! With it, I negate Off Fiend's effects and reduce its attack and defence to 0!" The Link Monsters power instantly dropped to nothing as Caspar shot it with paralyzing bullet. "With this, take 2000 damage!"

"I refuse to let you even scratch me." Fullcross stated harshly. "Seems like the perfect moment. I activate my Skill! True Delete!" The red parts of his avatar suddenly glowed brightly.

"What's his Skill?" Akira leaned forward.

"When activated, I destroy 1 monster I control! I destroy Deliete Off Fiend!" Fullcross fired a bolt of lightning from his hand that destroyed his monster.

"You're destroying your own ace!?" Lockmark gasped.

"Then, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard into the Extra Monster Zone!" Fullcross yelled. "Revive! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace reappeared in the same Extra Monster Zone with a roar.

"It got its 2500 attack back!" Lockmark realised. "Fine then...I'm desperate! I activate my own Skill! Draw Shoot!" His outfit glowed gold. "I tribute a monster I control then draw a card! If it is a monster, I Special Summon it, and if it is a Spell or Trap, I can instantly activate it!" Magibullet Shooter Caspar burst into sprakles as he drew from his Deck, then smirked. "Yes! I drew Magibullet Fiend Zamiel, so I Special Summon it!" A malevolent grinning monster appeared with 2500 ATK.

"And since its a monster, it gains attack equal to the tributed monsters attack!" Zamiel's power rose to 3700. "How's that, Fullcross!? You can't beat Zamiel! I will defeat you!"

"...Do I even need to bother repeating myself?" Fullcross asked nobody, making Lockmark lose his smile. "I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a card it points to!"

"What? Zamiel is-!" He only just realised Zamiel was in Off Fiend's Top-Right Link Arrow.

"Off Fiend! Destroy Magibullet Fiend Zamiel! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster roared as black lightning shot from its claws and destroyed the monster.

"This...can't..." Lockmark breathed.

At that moment, the two of them shot up into the control room of the fortress, with computers beeping all around them and a wide glass window staring out across the vast expanse of metallic deck that was beneath them.

"In the end, you were just like all the others." Fullcross stated. "Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The monster roared as it scraped its claws against the passing ground, causing sparks to flare up and the computers to explode as it flew forward and slashed past him with its claws, talons and wings, smashing through the glass.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lockmark screamed as he fell through the broken glass and crashed down onto the deck.

**Lockmark's LP: 0**

**Fullcross: WIN!**

"Even Lockmark lost..." Akira mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "And Fullcross didn't take a single point of damage..."

The winds faded away as Lockmark force himself up to his hands and knees, as Fullcross landed in front of him.

"Well would you look at that. I don't suck." Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "Can't say the same for you. You don't even read the effects of my cards? Not very smart on your part. Still though, that was a good test run for Speed Duels. We should do it again sometime."

"Don't you...mock me!" Lockmark suddenly pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Fullcross. "This bullet will kill you in real life too!"

"Why does he have something like that!?" Akira gasped.

"It's a program meant to cause shock." One of the workers detailed. "If Fullcross is hit with it, his real body will feel the force of being actually shot."

"He's really going to kill him!?" Akira gasped.

"Farewell, Fullcross!" Lockmark laughed as he fired.

But the bullet was shocked with lightning and exploded before it even got close.

There was a pause as lockmark trembled. "H-How...? That's not..."

Fullcross' eyes glowed menacingly. "You shouldn't have done that."

An absolutely gigantic bolt of lightning suddenly shot down and covered half of the sky fortress in its blast, including Lockmark.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lockmark let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was completely disintegrated.

When the lightning faded, half of the gigantic sky fortress was completely destroyed.

On Akira's end, his screen only showed static.

"What was that? Somebody tell me what happened!" Akira demanded.

"S-Sir..." One of them spoke. "Half of Circuit Sky Fortress is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He questioned.

"It's destroyed. Completely. In one moment." The worker sounded like she couldn't believe it herself.

Akira sat there for a moment, before shock overcame him and he leaned back in his chair.

"Fullcross...what the hell are you?" Akira breathed.

_VRAINS_

Meanwhile, others were watching, from a hot dog truck.

"So this Fullcross can use the Data Storm as well." The purple haired owner said.

 _"That's not possible!"_  A voice cried.  _"That's totally my thing! He stole it!"_

"Be quiet." Yusaku firmly told the A.I in his Duel Disk. "Shoichi, what do you know about him?"

"Honestly? Absolutely nothing other then what we've just seen." Shoichi said. "He covers his tracks incredibly well, even better then we do, deleting anything relating to himself mere milliseconds after it is processed, and even deleting the recordings of that data as well."

"So what is he then?" Yusaku asked.

"A master. Someone who has complete control over VRAINS. He can make it his personal playground." Shoichi sighed. "That's what makes him so terrifying."

"If it comes to it, we might have to stop him." Yusaku said.

 _"What!? Why not now!?"_  His A.I cried.  _"He stole my data! We gotta beat him as soon as possible!"_

"No. My focus is the Knights of Hanoi." Yusaku sternly denied.

"At the same time, we shouldn't let him run amok without surveillance." Shoichi said. "I'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Shoichi." Yusaku nodded, before thinking. 'Fullcross, huh?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fullcross' Skill: True Delete: (Quick) Destroy 1 monster you control, then Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your Graveyard to an Extra Monster Zone.
> 
> Lockmark's Skill: Draw Shoot: (Quick) Tribute 1 monster you control, then draw 1 card. If it is a monster, Special Summon it, and it gains ATK equal to the tributed monsters ATK. If it is a Spell/Trap card, Set or activate it.
> 
> Deliete SW-0-RD: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When a 'Deliete' monster in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can make this card gain ATK equal to that monsters original ATK until your opponents next End Phase. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete SW-0-RD' once per turn.
> 
> Deliete F-1-RE: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete F-1-RE' once per turn'.
> 
> Deliete Bomb: Normal Trap. Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can send 1 card your opponent controls to the GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete Bomb' once per turn.
> 
> Deliete W-1-CH: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Deliete' monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete W-1-CH' once per turn'.
> 
> Deliete Reboot: Normal Spell. Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 'Deliete' card that is banished or in your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete Reboot' once per turn.
> 
> Deliete 0-F-F-1-END: 2+ 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 card this card points to. Once per turn, when this card or another monster is Link Summoned, you can target 1 Link Monster on the field, its effects are negated whilst you control this card, you can only negate the effects of 1 monster at a time via this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects.


	3. Chained Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sholt is still trying to continue his life as normally as possible, when he gets an email from Blue Angel who challenges him and Taleweaver to a Duel!

Sholt was walking home after another day at school. Despite his home being near the middle of Den City, he often walked a longer route along the edges of the city, in order to avoid everybody else.

_"I've revised your timetable again!"_  Mimi perked up.  _"And this time I've included an earlier bedtime, you really should sleep more!"_

"I'm fine, Mimi, I promise." He told her. "Besides, I can't sleep when I feel there is more I could be doing."

_"Your health is important as well. A growing boy needs at least 8 hours of sleep every day."_  Mimi said.

"I'm 15, I think I can make that decision for myself." He said.

Mimi put a pouty face on the screen, before perking up.  _"Hey, what's that?"_

Sholt looked ahead and saw a mobile hot dog stand with tables set up outside. According to its sign, it was called Cafe Nagi.

"...A hot dog stand?" Sholt stated.

_"It must've moved here! You should get one whilst we're here!"_  Mimi cried excitedly.

"Well, I do have money but-" He stopped as he saw someone sitting at the tables. "Yusaku Fujiki? What's he doing here?"

_"Yusaku is? That's good!"_  Mimi cheered.  _"You wanna know more about him, right? This is a perfect opportunity!"_

"I...I guess so." Sholt hesitantly agreed. "Still...will it be weird if I just go over?"

_"Make it casual, and buy a hot dog."_  Mimi insisted.

"Okay, okay." Sholt nodded, walking over to the hot dog stand. Standing inside was a man with purple hair and a goatee.

"Hey there." The man greeted him casually. "Just get out of school? What can I get you?"

Sholt noticeably squirmed despite Shoichi's friendly demeanour. "M-Medium sized with ketchup and mustard, please."

"Easy! Coming right up." He smiled, getting to work. As the owner cooked, Sholt glanced over at Yusaku, who seemingly hadn't noticed him yet. "Here you go!" He handed Sholt his hot dog.

"Thank you." He nodded. The rich kid idled over towards him, and nervously waved. "...Hello, Yusaku."

Yusaku took notice of him by glancing towards him with his standard emotionless expression. "Giro?"

"Sh-Sholt." He corrected the hacker. An awkward pause then descended over them. "...C-Can I...?"

Yusaku looked at the opposite chair, then simply nodded, making Sholt quickly take the seat and begin eating his hot dog quite slowly.

"...What are you doing here?" Sholt quietly asked.

Yusaku looked at him for a moment, as if pondering whether to answer or not. "...I like to eat here. Shoichi is good too."

Sholt glanced at the hot dog cooker at the mention of his name, indicating he understood. "...Do you hate me?"

Yusaku blinked at the question, but his expression remained unchanged. "Why ask something like that?"

"I don't know..." Sholt stared down at his hands. "It's just...you don't really talk to me...and you always look away whenever we make eye contact."

"Let me answer your question with another." Yusaku said. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Sholt literally flinched at the question. Had it been that obvious? "W-Well...you're...different, from anyone else. You're silent, you observe, you seem to have an understanding of things even before they're told to you. It's...interesting."

Yusaku remained emotionless. "Then I'll answer yours. There are three reasons I choose not to interact with you in particular."

He held up his fingers. "1. Practically everybody else crowds around and harasses you because of who you are. I don't want to be grouped in with them. 2. You shouldn't be interested in me, you should focus on finding better, kinder people. 3. You really should focus on the lesson."

Sholt processed the words for a moment. "...You're kind." Yusaku slightly raised an eyebrow at that.

_"So that means you'll be our friend, right? Right!?"_  Mimi suddenly yelled, making both Duelists jump.

"Mimi!" Sholt gasped.

"Is that your A.I?" Yusaku questioned.

"Y-Yes. This is Mimi." Sholt showed him the screen of his Duel Disk, which currently displayed Mimi's smiling face.

_"Hello!"_  She greeted him cheerfully. Yusaku stared at her in an intimidating way, making her face shrink on the screen.  _"Ummmmm..."_

"It's different." Yusaku commented.

"I designed her myself." Sholt pointed, emphasizing the word 'her'.

_"Yep! I came out pretty good!"_  Mimi's eyes turned up in a smile.

_"Hark! Is that a voice with ACTUAL sentience to it?"_  A new voice cried out, as an eye appeared on Yusaku's Duel Disk.  _"Could I possibly, finally have a normal conversation?"_

"...Is that yours?" Sholt pointed, noticing Yusaku's eyebrows had sharpened in a hint of anger at the eye in his Duel Disk.

"Yes." Yusaku stated with a hint of annoyance.

_"Oh, hello there!"_  Mimi greeted him.  _"What's your name?"_

_"I never thought I'd be so happy for another A.I to simply say hello to me!"_  The new one cried with a river appearing on the screen from its eye.  _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"_

"Ai." Yusaku interrupted him.

_"WHAT!?"_  Ai cried out.

"Ai?" Sholt echoed.

"Because he's an A.I and an eye." Yusaku gestured to him.

_"Ohhh, you're so cruel. You could have at least given me a more creative name!"_  He wept.

_"Nice to meet you, Ai."_  Mimi greeted him nonetheless.  _"You seem to be very advanced."_

_"Thank you very much!"_  Ai looked quite proud of the compliment.  _"And may I say, you are somewhat intelligent yourse-"_

"Giro." Yusaku interrupted Ai mid speech. "You shouldn't concern yourself with me. Focus on finding more interesting people."

"...If you say so." Sholt picked up his half-eaten hot dog and stood up. "I'd better be going. See you at school, Yusaku." He then walked off.

_"He wasn't so bad. A little intimidating maybe."_  Mimi said.  _"And that A.I of his...it was definitely special."_

"Yeah...Yusaku is definitely different." Sholt agreed, as he resumed eating his hot dog.

_"Ahhh, why'd you do that?"_  Ai yelled.  _"I finally found an A.I I could talk to on common ground!"_

"Be quiet. You're supposed to stay hidden." Yusaku chided him.

"Still though, it's pretty impressive he made an A.I like that himself." Shoichi said, leaning out. "And he's the son of Dion Giro as well, a Head Manager in SOL Technologies. Wonder if he knows anything that will be useful to us?"

"No." Yusaku spoke, standing up. "Any information we want, we will retrieve ourselves. Nobody else should be involved."

_"So, you're just blowing them off!?"_  Ai shouted.  _"No way! We gotta talk to Mimi and that guy again!"_

"Giro especially should not be tied to us in any way." Yusaku stated. "If our activities were traced back to them in any way, very powerful people could be used as bargaining pawns."

"Not even as a friend?" Shoichi suggested.

Yusaku shook his head. "Even after all of this is over, I can't just be a friend to others when my past is the only thing that defines me. It's better that I just be an emissary without identity."

Shoichi frowned, but then nodded solemnly, before opening the door to let Yusaku in.

_VRAINS_

The Giro household was nothing less then a manor, a gigantic fat three floor house which was dark blue in colour, with high white walls surrounding itself and the garden, with a big metal door at the front.

Sholt walked up to the edge of the giant metal door, where a keypad was attached.

"Mimi." Sholt said.

_"On it."_  He held his Duel Disk up to the keypad as a bunch of codes flew from the screen into the keypad, causing it to glow green as a smaller door swung open next to the gigantic metal one, and Sholt walked in before it closed behind him.

As he opened the door, his home greeted him. The inside foyer had the traditional wide open area, red carpet and gigantic staircases that split at the top. However, the noticeable thing about this big blue mansion were the screens on every surface detailing information from maps to calls to rankings and Charisma Duelists. And the parts of the walls that weren't filled by a screen had white flashes of light travelling briskly across them, the very passing of information was apparent in this house.

"Master Sholt." A butler with a curly black mustache and equally curly black hair wearing a black suit greeted him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Wallace." Sholt said.

"Is that my son I hear coming through the door?" A voice called out.

"Indeed it is, sir." Wallace replied.

A very tall lanky man appeared out of one of the corridors. He wore a crisp emerald green suit over a button up black shirt and a white bow tie with black tap shoes, as he wore a standard model black Duel Disk on his left wrist. Unlike his sons soft yellow hair, his was a darker golden colour, and swept across his scalp with wild slashing spikes that framed his face and back of his head. His mouth was thin and sharp, with a check mark smile, and wide bright blue eyes that sparkled brightly.

"Hey, Sholt!" He greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello, dad." Sholt greeted him back.

"How was your day at school?" Dion Giro asked his son.

"Okay." Sholt replied simply.

"Great! I'm glad you're doing well!" Dion grinned. Despite seeming such a serious figure in front of cameras, this particular Head Manager was quite aloof in the comfort of his own home.

"Sir, just to inform you, the son of the Development Manager sent a message for you." Wallace reminded him.

"Aw, I'll Duel him later." Dion waved him off. "More importantly, Sholt! Congratulations on your Duel with Taleweaver! I admittedly had my doubts when you said you were doing something like that, but you were excellent out there! Well done! Your mother is so proud!"

"Where is mum?" Sholt pointed out her absence.

"She's off in VRAINS Dueling. Lucky..." Dion huffed in a pouting manner.

"Anyway, dad. I've got work to be doing..." Sholt mumbled.

"Of course! Of course! I do as well!" He laughed nervously. "Just be down for dinner, okay?"

"I will." Sholt nodded as he headed up the stairs.

As he walked to his room, several butlers and maids gave him a friendly smile and a wave as they passed which he returned. As he stopped outside the room of his door he saw a maid changing a pot of flowers with a picture in front of it, placing new ones in. The maid noticed him and gave a small smile, but Sholt only looked at the picture, then down at his feet. The maid nodded and gave him a comforting pat on the head before she headed off, and he entered his room.

Sholt's room was quite large, with a wide bed and several games consoles in front of a very wide screen, and a long sliding wardrobe. However, he instantly headed over to his desk, where dual monitors were set up, and he sat down. As soon as he switched the two screens on, data flooded both of them with words, codes and numbers. He quickly began typing and the data instantly organised itself into steady streams that flowed, compiled and completed themselves.

To Sholt, coding came as naturally as breathing or walking. He was called a prodigy child by many within his fathers circle of higher ups, so his future remained quite uncertain. The reason he didn't pay attention in class was because anything that they taught was unnecessary to him, because he already knew it and much more, or it didn't relate to data. No, the reason he actually went to Den Academy was-

Suddenly Mimi's face appeared on one of the screens.  _"You've got maiiiiiil!"_

"Mail? From who?" Sholt asked.

_"Kris!"_  The email appeared on the screen.  _"He's asking you to meet him in server GW0738. Apparently he got called out for a Duel and he wants you to be there with him."_

"Kris wants me to Duel with him again...I don't know." Sholt said.

_"Oh c'mon! Might as well go all the way with this."_  Mimi huffed.

"Okay, I guess." Sholt whispered as Mimi returned to his Duel Disk, and he shut down his computers. He quickly got changed into his casual clothes and held his Duel Disk up as spinning blue streams of data swirled around him, before he vanished.

_VRAINS_

GW0738, more commonly known as Greenland Woods, was everything you could expect from its name alone. A woodland forest filled with tall trees, flowing rivers and an artificial blue sky as flowers of all shapes and sizes completely covered the ground.

As Sholt appeared in a clearing, he looked around. "...Taleweaver?"

"Over here, Sholt." He looked to see Kris approach him. "I'm glad you could come on short notice."

"What is this about?" Sholt asked.

"Just a Duel. But from someone very special." Kris told him.

_"Ooooh! Special?"_  Mimi squealed.

"They actually specifically asked that you be with me." Kris added.

"Why?" Sholt asked.

Taleweaver shrugged. "No idea. But if they put in a good word for us, we could become a lot more favourable in the public eye." Sholt frowned at that.

"I'm glad you both could come." The two of them turned to see someone approach them.

"Blue Angel. You look gloriously stunning." Taleweaver complimented her.

_"No way! Blue Angel!?"_  Mimi gasped.  _"She's the Number 2 Charisma Duelist! What's she doing asking us here!?"_

"I saw you both Duel against SuperSpy." Blue Angel said. "I originally wanted to talk with him about it, but apparently he was attacked by Fullcross and is hospitalised."

"Superspy was?" Taleweaver pondered. "That is worrying..."

"In any case, Taleweaver, your Dueling alongside Giro is very unique." Blue Angel said. "I wanted to see it for myself. If that is okay with you as well, Giro."

"Sholt." He corrected her. "And I don't really think-"

_"We accept!"_  Mimi cried.  _"Think about it Sholt! You may never get a chance like this again!"_

"Very well. But first of all my dear, can you tell me where the cameras are so we can wave to our audience?" Taleweaver requested.

Blue Angel shook her head. "No cameras, Taleweaver. This is a private, friendly Duel. Why do you think I brought you to this server in particular?"

"No cameras? That is most unlike you, Blue Angel." Taleweaver commented. "Your Charisma Dueling focuses on appealing to an audience with your charm."

"I know. But this isn't a Charisma Duel. It's for me to see how you function as Duelists." Blue Angel said.

Taleweaver looked puzzled, but shrugged. "If you request it, my lady, so it shall be. Our private tale will begin now!" All three of them activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

**Sholt and Taleweaver (4000 LP) vs. Blue Angel (4000 LP)**

"I'll take the first turn." Blue angel said. "Even though this isn't a Charisma Duel, I'll still act appropriately." She winked cutely. "Now our Duel will begin!"

"Why? If no one is watching you, what's the point of acting like that?" Sholt asked.

Blue Angel wagged a finger. "This is how I have learned to Duel, and have learned to love it. So even if nobody else sees it, I myself enjoy doing it."

"...I see..." Sholt nodded.

"First! Let's set the stage for our lovely performers!" Blue Angel said. "I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage! And when it is activated, I can add a Trickstar monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Trickstar Candina, and Normal Summon her!" A yellow fairy carrying a megaphone appeared with a cheer and 1800 ATK.

"When Candina is Normal Summoned, I can add a Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand!" She drew and revealed another monster. "I add Trickstar Lilybell, and due to her effect, when she is added to my hand other then being drawn, I can Special Summon her!" A pinkette fairy carrying a bell on the end of a staff appeared with 2000 DEF.

"Now it's time for the 'trick' part of my stars!" She announced. "I return Trickstar Lilybell to my hand, to Special Summon Trickstar Lycoris from my hand! And by chaining the effect of my second Lycoris onto it and targeting Lilybell as well, I can bring out two for the price of one!" The pink fairy disappeared to be replaced by two red ones with black hair and 1200 DEF.

Sholt's Duel Disk displayed their card text.  _"Every time we add a card or cards to our hand, we take 200 damage for each one!"_  Mimi said.  _"And Trickstar Light Stage's effect adds another 200 damage every time we take damage from a Trickstar monster!"_

"Blue Angel's powerful burn strategy, you do not fail to disappoint my dear." Taleweaver said.

"I set a card and end my turn." She finished. "Now, both of you, come at me with your teamwork!"

"Very well! Our tale shall start!" Taleweaver said. "My-!"

"Taleweaver." Sholt stopped him. "I'll go first."

"Really, Sholt?" Taleweaver asked.

"Yes. I'll absolutely protect you from her burn damage." Sholt told him.

"...Very well." Taleweaver nodded.

'So Sholt is going first? Good.' Blue Angel thought. 'Show it to me, that Deck of yours!'

"My turn, I draw." Sholt drew.

"Don't forget! At this moment, the effects of my Lycoris' activate, making you take 200 damage!" One of the monsters shot a small gold needle from its baton that hit Sholt.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3800**

"And with Trickstar Light Stage's effect, you take 200 more damage!" A light enveloped Sholt, making him squirm.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3600**

"Now my other Lycoris' effect activates!" Once again Sholt took damage from both Lycoris and Light Stage.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3400-3200**

"But even then! Our performance is not done!" She declared. "I activate my Trap! Trickstar Reincarnation! With it, Sholt, you banish your entire hand, then draw an equal number of cards!"

_"What!? But that will make us draw six cards!"_  Mimi panicked as Sholt's hand vanished and he drew six more.

"So you will take more damage from my Lycoris'! And heavy damage at that." Blue Angel winked as the Lycoris' fired multiple neddles as Light Stage's light shone down on Sholt, making him cry out as he fell onto his back.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 2000-1800-600-400**

"Sholt!" Taleweaver gasped.

"I'm...fine." Sholt assured him.

_"She reduced our Life to 400 before our Standby Phase ended!"_  Mimi cried.  _"How is she not Number 1!?"_

"This is a precarious situation." Taleweaver agreed. "All of the Trickstar's focus on effect damage. If just one more activates its effect, we will lose thanks to Light Stage. This is literally our last life line. This is such a dramatic tension filled moment its brilliant! Shame it isn't in our favour..."

"We'll counter it." Sholt assured them, looking at his new hand and nodding. "I Normal Summon  **Mymimic Armour**!"

The monster that appeared had the suit of a samurai in a brilliant sapphire blue as its body with ghostly light blue limbs holding them together...only the armour was chibified. It's body was very small, making its hands, feet and head comically large in comparison, and the sword at is belt was ridiculously oversized for the little monster. The two golden curving horns featured on top of a samurais helmet were absolutely ridiculously big on the helmet, and underneath it, acting as a face, was a cute little ghostly face and simple eyes, just like on Mymimic Curse.

**Mymimic Armour, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

'A new one. What does this one do?' Blue Angel wondered.

"I set five cards and end my turn." Sholt placed his entire hand on the field.

"A full backrow? Whatever you have planned, it means nothing to me!" Blue Angel declared. "My turn! I activate Trickstar Light Stage's third effect! Once per turn, I can target a set Spell or Trap card you control, and then you can activate it now or during the End Phase. If the timing is incorrect, or you don't activate it at all, it'll be sent to the Graveyard. I pick the set card on the furthest right!"

"A choice is it? So intriguing!" Taleweaver said.

"Now, pick!" Blue Angel pointed at Sholt.

"I'll activate it later." Sholt said.

She nodded. "Now we'll bring out our star!"

"Oh? Is she going to do it?" Taleweaver thought aloud.

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel cried as the Link Square appeared above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Lycoris and Trickstar Candina in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became hearts that flew into the square.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" Her ace monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone with 2000 ATK.

_"She brought out her ace!"_  Mimi cried.

"I activate Trickstar Reincarnation's second effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Trickstar from my Graveyard! Revive, Trickstar Lycoris!" The second copy appeared. "I activate Trickstar Holly Angel's effect! When a Trickstar is Summoned to its Link Point, my opponent takes 200 damage!"

"If we take this damage, we lose!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Chain Link 2! Continuous Trap card open!" Sholt countered. " **Mymimic Prank**!" The card showed several little Mymimic ghosts of different colours possessing things within the interior of a pink haunted mansion, like lights, the chandelier, paintings, curtains and flying candles, all giggling hysterically.

_"Whilst we control this card, any damage we would take, our opponent does instead!"_  Mimi cried.  _"Also, when a Mymimic we control is attacked by a monster with higher attack, our opponent takes damage equal to the difference. But if we don't control a Mymimic monster, this card destroys itself."_

"All damage you would take I do instead? A counter to my burn damage?" Blue Angel gasped. "To think you had something like that... but! Chain Link 3! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Twin Twister's from my hand!" Blue Angel countered. "By discarding Trickstar Lilybell, I'll destroy Mymimic Prank and the face down next to it!" Two twisters spun out towards the cards. "And with this, my burn damage will go through!"

"Chain Link 4! I activate Mymimic Armour's Quick Effect!" Sholt countered as his monster jumped in front of the two backrow cards.

_"Once per turn, when a card or cards we control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, we can negate their destruction!"_  Mimi explained as Armour blocked the two twisters with its hands.

"A protection effect?" Blue Angel gasped. "But still! Chain Link 5! Effect Shut! With it, I negate Mymimic Armour's effect and destroy it! And Mymimic Prank will go with it!"

"Chain Link 6! Counter Trap! Solemn Judgement!" The infamous card flipped up on Sholt's field.

_"We pay half our Life to negate a Summon or card activation!"_  Mimi shouted.  _"And we'll be stopping Effect Shut!"_

"He has a card like Solemn Judgement!?" Blue Angel gasped as it resolved.

**Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 200**

_"Now the rest of the Chain will resolve!"_  Mimi said.  _"You'll be the one taking the burn damage from Holly Angel!"_  As the two monsters glowed, two Mymimic ghosts appeared out of the Trap and giggled as they shot through Blue Angel making her stagger back.

**Blue Angel's LP: 3800**

"Marvellous! Marvellous! Both of you! Excellent back and forth drama!" Taleweaver complimented them.

"Not yet! Battle! I attack Mymimic Armour with Holly Angel!" Blue Angel declared.

_"Eh!? But Mymimic Prank will inflict the difference as damage to her!"_  Mimi said.

"When Armour is destroyed, Prank will self-destruct." Sholt thought aloud. "Trap card, open! Waboku! My monsters cannot be destroyed, and we take no damage!"

_"But you will from Prank's effect!"_  Mimi teased as the card attacked her again, making her stagger.

**Blue Angel's LP: 2800**

"He stopped everything...I set a card and end my turn." Blue Angel finished, before she narrowed her eyes at Sholt. "At this point, you have to activate the card targeted by Light Stage."

Sholt nodded as it flipped up. "Jar of Greed. I draw a card."

_"Both Lycoris' effects will activate now, right? But you take the damage."_  Mimi noted.

**Blue Angel's LP: 2600-2400**

'Jar of Greed? So he set it for Taleweaver to use.' Blue Angel thought. 'His Deck really does seem support based...but I feel, no, I know there's more to it. Sholt completely halted my Deck, and responded to every counter I had against him. An absolutely perfect defense. He's an even better Duelist then I thought he was.'

"Then it is my turn! Such a heated confrontation! But now it is time for the finale!" He declared. "I draw! So your two Lycoris' effects shall activate once more!"

**Blue Angel's LP: 2200-2000**

"I shall call out the noble spirit of a strong warrior next to its life long companion, Mymimic Armour! The two warriors shall be reunited! I Normal Summon Samurai Skull!" A demonic looking skull appeared with 1700 ATK. "His summon shall bring forth memories of a fallen ally! When he is Normal Summoned, I can send a Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard! I send Vendread Houndhorde, then activate its effect! By discarding Vendread Revenants, I Special Summon Houndhorde to the field!" One of the corrupted dogs appeared with a howl and 2100 DEF.

"Now it is time to call out our hero!" Taleweaver declared. I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin! I offer up the Level 4 Samurai Skull and the Level 3 Vendread Houndhorde as sacrifices!" The two monsters became red energy that shot into the locket. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Revendread Slayer!" The monster leapt onto the battlefield and folded its arms with its 2400 ATK.

"I activate my face down Spell, Back-Up Rider." Sholt pointed, flipping his last Set card up. "Revendread Slayer gains 1500 attack until the End Phase." The Ritual's ATK rose to 3900.

"Excellent assist! We shall always give each other strength!" Taleweaver said. "I activate Revendread Slayer's effect inherited from its faithful hound! I banish your face down card!" The Trap revealed itself as Trickstar Cascade before it vanished, making Blue Angel wince.

"Now it is time to storm the stage! Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack Trickstar Holly Angel, and with Revendread Slayer's effect, I banish Samurai Skull from the grave to have it gain 300 more attack! Slayer's power rose up to 4200. "This is the conclusion! Go! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster spun around with its boney blades, turning into a deadly drill that pierced through the Link fairy.

**Blue Angel's LP: 0**

**Sholt and Taleweaver: WIN!**

_"We did it! We won!"_  Mimi cheered.  _"Though it was kinda close for a second there..."_

"Another excellent tale told." Taleweaver nodded, as he walked over and offered a hand. "Fabulous Duel, Blue Angel."

"...Yes, it was." She stood up by herself with a smile. "Thank you for having it with me. I think I understand how you two work better now. And I look forward to seeing how you both grow and develop."

"Thank you kindly." Taleweaver nodded. "I hope we can Duel again on a stage some day. Until then, I bid you farewell." With that he logged out, and Sholt made to do the same.

"Sholt, wait." He stopped at Blue Angel's request. "I want to talk to you alone about something."

"What is it?" Sholt asked.

"You are a talented Duelist. Much more then I thought you were originally." She admitted. "It makes me wonder why you don't want to stand out and shine yourself. You could impress a lot of people."

"I don't really want to shine. It would make me vulnerable." Sholt told her.

Blue Angel thought about what he said, but decided it was best not to enquire about it. "Your Deck is very defensive and supportive in its nature. Is it meant to be like that, or did you change it specifically to Duel with Taleweaver?"

"I modified it slightly, but not by much." Sholt said. "It's my Deck, and I want it to reflect not only how I feel and want to Duel, but others as well."

"...I just wouldn't want you to get used for your talents." She said.

Sholt looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say that. "Taleweaver isn't using me. I agree to it, and he is my friend. That's why I'm here now."

"Okay." She smiled lightly, before tapping a the screen on her Duel Disk, causing Mimi to beep.

_"OMG! She sent us her Link Net Email!"_  Mimi squealed.

"If you ever need help. Just message me." She said.

"...Why do you want to help me?" Sholt asked.

Blue Angel smiled and winked. "'Cause I believe in you. Bye!" She then logged out.

Sholt stood there for a moment, before he logged out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mymimic Armour: Once per turn (Quick Effect) when a card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can negate their destruction. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. This cards effects cannot be negated.
> 
> Mymimic Prank: Whilst you control this face up card, your opponent takes any battle or effect damage you would. When an opponents monster attacks a 'Mymimic' monster you control with an ATK higher then your monsters ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If you do not control a 'Mymimic' monster, destroy this card.


	4. Virtual Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fullcross' actions catch the attention of many different Duelists, and after crossing paths with them, Fullcross finally meets the leader of the Knights of Hanoi; Revolver.

The most common server on VRAINS was 'VRAINS Den' or VD0001. It was basically an electric blue replica of Den City with taller buildings. It was the main, most basic server for anyone, and so it was a common meetup for newbies and experts alike.

At a certain time, crying filled the air.

A boy with a white suit and red flaring hair heard it and looked down an alleyway. Sitting there was a girl with green hair bawling her eyes out.

"Hey. Are you okay...Miss?" He felt incredibly stupid asking the question. Of course something was wrong.

"I-I got attacked..." The girl sobbed. "They stole the data for my Deck, and hacked into my bank account...please, help me..."

"It's alright." He spoke calmly as he walked towards her. "Don't worry. We'll log out and get you some hel-"

"Don't you dare take another step closer." A voice suddenly cut through the air as a figure landed in front of the boy and stood up at his full height.

"F-F-Fullcross!?" He gasped.

"You stay back." Fullcross snapped before walking over to the girl.

"You're...Fullcross?" The girl sobbed. "Please help me..."

Without warning, Fullcross kicked the girl across the face so hard she coughed up blood as her head was slammed into the wall of the alley.

"What the hell!?" The boy shouted as he ran over to them. "Stop that!"

Fullcross merely pushed him away as soon as he got close, making him fall on his back before the violent Duelist walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up.

"You disgusting piece of filth." Fullcross hissed as he strangled her. "Using this avatar to lure people in. Give me one good reason why I should let you LIVE!"

"H...Help me...!" She whimpered.

"I said stop it!" The guy yelled again as he leapt towards Fullcross, but a bolt of lightning shot down and knocked him back from the mere force of it striking the ground.

"Rot in hell." Fullcross growled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" The girl screamed as Fullcross violently shocked her and she exploded into pixels.

"Y-You...how could you do that!?" The boy yelled.

"Shut up." Fullcross responded. "Save your whining and look at the news tomorrow morning." He then suddenly jumped and shot across the virtual sky in a bolt of lightning, before he landed on top of a building.

"Using dirty tactics to lure in unsuspecting Duelists...disgusting." Fullcross spoke to himself. "...Though I must admit, its moments like these I do actually feel good about myself."

Then, he perked up. "Hm?" His eyes shifted and squinted across the endless landscape of blue buildings. "This data...interesting." He shot across the sky in a spark again.

_VRAINS_

Blue Angel was waiting on top of one of the many identical buildings, looking at the ground in thought.

'Playmaker defeated Go Onizuka.' She thought. 'There's no doubt he is incredibly strong, and SOL Technologies seems really interested in him..' She stopped and clenched her fist. 'If I defeat Playmaker now, my brother would finally see how strong I have become, and maybe...maybe he will praise me for coming so far, and helping him retrieve Playmaker. If I do this...then maybe...finally...'

"It would appear that Playmaker hasn't arrived yet." Blue Angel jumped and spun around as a figure wearing a suit with sweeping white hair appeared behind her.

"Who are you?...Are you a Knight of Hanoi?" She asked skeptically.

"It's very nice to meet you, Blue Angel." He ignored her question. "I actually have something for you." Suddenly, the area they were in turned dark and digital.

"What is this?" Blue Angel questioned, looking around, when Specter began walking towards her. "Hey! Stop!"

"Now this is interesting."

Both Blue Angel and the man froze as they looked to the left. Fullcross was standing there.

"A little digital space established so easily. You Knights of Hanoi are just too cute." Fullcross seemingly smirked. "And you...Specter. Didn't expect you to show up personally."

"Fullcross!" Specter gasped.

"You're Fullcross?" Blue Angel gasped.

"Still though, I can't let you do whatever you want to her." Fullcross threatened as he held his hand up. "I'd run if I were you, Specter."

"Damnit..." Specter hissed and vanished just as Fullcross let loose bolts of electricity from his palm that caused the dark area around them to shatter, making Blue Angel scream as the void fell away in shards of glass.

"Wow. He actually did it. Shame. I could have really hurt an important one." Fullcross walked over to where Specter was as a screen appeared in front of him and he read the coding. "Interesting. So that's what he was planning to do."

"You're Fullcross." Blue Angel echoed. "What did you do?"

"I deleted his little program." Fullcross said as the screen vanished. "Turns out he was planning to infect you with a virus. Had some nasty bugs in it as well. Extreme mental damage."

"...Did you save me?" She asked.

"No. I just hate the Knights thinking they can do whatever they want all the time." Fullcross told her. "But he fled completely. I'm done here."

"Hold it right there." She stopped him. "You...I can't let you go!"

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "And why is that?"

"You've hurt so many people, I won't let you get away with hospitalising innocent VRAINS users! Duel me!" She yelled.

"...'Innocent'?" Fullcross turned to face her with anger in his eyes. "You call bullies, perverts and thieves innocent, do you?" He stomped towards her menacingly, but she held her ground and returned a glare, even as he stopped with them inches from each other.

"Nice tough act." He muttered. "But an act is all it is. I see right through you. You're a sad, weak little girl who only seeks attention from her brother because you feel guilty for everything he did just for you, but you're too busy wallowing in your own misery."

"Don't talk like you know me." She spat.

"Oh, but I do, Aoi Zaizen." He whispered, making her gasp. "That's right. I know EVERYTHING." He then turned away from her. "You have nothing to gain from Dueling me, and everything to lose. But please, Duel Playmaker and vainly try to find meaning to that happy little charade called Blue Angel." He then began walking.

"I am not afraid of you!" She shouted.

"Good." He waved over his shoulder at her. "People are free to choose what they think of me. It's what they do to others that concerns me. Say hello to your brother for me." He then Logged Out.

Blue Angel shook with rage as he left, and stamped the ground in frustration.

_VRAINS_

The next day, Sholt was walking to school, going the longer route once again. As he walked through the most urban part of town, a news report was being shown on the screens.

_"This morning, police got an anonymous tip off which led them to the home of a 39 year old Marune Sunichi."_  The profile picture of a balding fat man appeared.  _"The man was found unconscious from electrocution, confirmed to be another of Fullcross' victims. On his computer were several files and search histories of pornographic material involving young children. Apparently he had been using several female VRAINS avatars to lure young people in, then forcefully log out with them in order to-"_

Sholt was out of hearing distance by that point.

As he walked into school he overheard several people talking about the latest VRAINS Duels, particularly Playmaker's. He had recently defeated Go Onizuka, and only yesterday defeated Blue Angel, so obviously he was rising in popularity.

"Sholt! Sholt!" Said young man curled into himself as several people surrounded him. "We're friends, right? Think you can invite me over to your place today? I really wanna check out your house! Come on! Please?"

"Oi!" They all froze as Kris approached them. "You kids are being noisy! Beat it, or I'll beat you!" The group quickly dispersed. "You 'aight?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kris." Sholt nodded.

Kris leaned against the lockers. "You hear about Playmaker recently? I'd be surprised if you didn't. Pssh, in my opinion he's just a guy playing hero who everybody thinks is some kind of saviour. And he constantly looks like he's got a stick shoved up his ass." Sholt actually lightly snickered at that. "Ah, I made you laugh. That's my good deed done for the month."

"Are you worried?" Sholt asked.

"'Bout Playmaker? Nah. That guy'll never be a Charisma Duelist with that miserable face." Kris shrugged. "Still though, #1 and #2 lost to him...oh! That reminds me! Check this out!" He showed Sholt the screen of his Duel Disk, which had the code 'TP1234' on it.

"Is that...?" Sholt began.

"Yep! It's the code for Top Palace!" Kris grinned. "The server for only the Top 10 best Charisma Duelists. I got it sent to me by SOL Technologies just after we beat SuperSpy. They told me not to give it to anybody else, but I'll message them and see if they can send a code to you as well."

"It's alright Kris. I don't mind. I'm just happy for you." Sholt nodded.

"Heh. Thanks." Kris chuckled.

Sholt spent the rest of the day as normal. Ignoring class and avoiding others. However, he did notice that Aoi was not in today, and when he worked up the courage to ask someone about it, he found that Akira had called in to say Aoi was taking the day off for some reason. Sholt was curious, but left it alone, thinking it was a family thing.

At the end of the day, he stood outside the door of Classroom 7-D, notorious for being where delinquents were sent for some 'disciplinary learning'.

The door opened and several rowdy looking students marched out of the classroom in single file, silent as mice and sweating in fear.

"Another successful class." Kris said as he emerged. "Oh, Sholt. You waitin' for me? I'd better say, don't want to see us hanging 'round too often. People might think we got some kinda...'special' teacher-student relationship."

Kris was actually the teacher of Class 7-D, at a respectable age 28. His appearance may not have been school friendly, but his methods of dealing with the disobedient students cracked even the toughest of bullies, so his job was effectively safe.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check if there were any other Duels you were doing." Sholt asked.

"Not right now. Don't worry, I'll message ya if I ever need ya." Kris assured him.

Suddenly, Sholt's Duel Disk beeped. _"Ohhhhh! It's a public announcement!"_  Mimi perked up.

"Public? Must be big." Kris said as Mimi displayed the screen, which showed Blue Angel.

_"Hello to everybody!"_  She cheerily announced.  _"I'm making a big public announcement in order to get this message out! Fullcross! I challenge you to a Duel!"_

"What? Blue Angel is challenging Fullcross of all people?" Kris gasped.

_"Meet me at 8 tonight at the church in VRAINS Den. If you don't show up, that means you forfeit!"_  She then winked.  _"Bye-bye!"_  The screen then vanished.

"What on earth is the thinkin'?" Kris hissed. "She's strong alright, but Fullcross can be pretty damn dangerous! Is this because she lost to Playmaker yesterday? Is she trying to save face?"

_"It's pretty exciting don't you think? Fullcross vs. Blue Angel."_  Mimi squealed.

"Do you think Fullcross will accept?" Sholt wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Have no clue what goes through that guys head." Kris mumbled.

_VRAINS_

At exactly 8, Fullcross logged in to the server right outside the church, and forcefully pushed the double doors open to reveal Blue Angel standing there.

"Wow, you actually showed up." Blue Angel said. "Admittedly, I had my doubts."

"Cut the crap." Fullcross pointed at her. "For starters, remove that ridiculous avatar disguise. I can see coding like that from a mile off."

'Blue Angel' smirked. "You saw through it that easily, huh? Pretty impressive. But as expected of you, Fullcross." The avatar suddenly shifted and changed into a curvaceous woman with silver hair and dark pink highlights with a black mask and matching suit.

"I've heard of you. Ghost Girl." Fullcross recalled.

"I'm flattered you know who I am." She nodded. "Unlike me, everybody has heard of you."

"Why'd you call me out here?" Fullcross demanded.

"I wanted to have a talk." Ghost Girl responded calmly. "You're so infamous for that deadly lightning code and nature of yours."

"And you made a public announcement to do that?" He asked sceptically.

"You keep your details under a pretty secure lock and chain." She defended herself. "You could always give your email to me and make things like this easier."

"Why the Blue Angel disguise?" He ignored her.

"So many questions, you really like that kind of thing, huh?" She commented. "Apparently you two were talking yesterday, so a taunt from her might've been a bit more believable, hm?"

"Can't believe I didn't notice that..." He mumbled. "So please tell me..." He began walking briskly towards her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes. 'He's walking quickly, yet with a calm expression...it's almost as if he knows...'

Suddenly, giant red spikes burst out of the church floor and bound Fullcross as similar red spikes erupted around the church.

'Guess not.' Ghost Girl shrugged.

"Didn't think it would be so friendly." He commented.

"Fullcross." A familiar figure stepped out from behind a pillar. "Finally, we meet."

"Akira Zaizen." Fullcross said. "I'm honoured. You came down off of your safe, high horse at SOL Technologies just for me."

"This isn't just about your business with SOL Technologies, otherwise I wouldn't be here." He glared at Fullcross. "What did you talk about with Blue Angel?"

"Blue Angel?" Fullcross echoed. "You mean your sister?"

"I had a horrible feeling you knew that." Akira grumbled. "When Aoi came home from her Duel against Playmaker, she seemed frustrated. She wouldn't eat anything and refused to go to school, and its not just a result from her loss to Playmaker. So tell me, what did you do!?"

"Sounds like you're a bad brother." Fullcross taunted. "I just told her what she didn't want to hear."

"You-!" Akira's hand glowed purple and Fullcross narrowed his eyes as the hold on him increased.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Fullcross grunted, looking around. "You turned this entire server into a trap for little old me?"

"Like it?" Ghost Girl asked. "I'm quite proud of it if I do say so myself."

"Yes, yes...it's..." Then his eyes gleamed crimson. "Absolutely ADORABLE."

Suddenly, all of the red spikes vanished in an instant, and Fullcross was free.

"What!?" Akira gasped.

"H-He disabled the trap!?" Ghost Girl gasped. "But it was created from data on the entire server!"

Fullcross dusted himself off. "Maybe. But it was still child's play to disable it." He set his glare on her. "What? You don't have a backup plan? Or did you underestimate who you're dealing with?"

Beads of sweat rolled down her face. 'I used multiple codes on this thing, but he destroyed all of it in an instant, without even moving! Just what the hell is he!?'

"This changes nothing!" Akira declared. "Fullcross...you've done whatever you please for far too long! I'll deal with you myself!"

"Do you really want to do that?" He held his hand up as it crackled with electricity. "You can't help your dear sweet sister if you're in the hospital now, can you?" Akira grit his teeth in frustration.

"Stop it!" Everyone froze as Blue Angel suddenly walked through the door.

"Aoi!? What are you doing here!?" Akira gasped.

Aoi ignored him as he stomped right up to Fullcross. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Did you forget our last conversation?" Fullcross growled.

"Aoi!" Akira made a move, but Ghost Girl stopped him. "What are you-!?"

"Let her try." Ghost Girl told him.

"I thought about what you said to me." Blue Angel told him. "I was frustrated, and because of that, I lost to Playmaker. After thinking...maybe you were right about what you told me, as much as I hate to admit that. But I became Blue Angel in order to surpass all of that about me, and become an even better person! And I will do everything I can, as Blue Angel, to do that! Especially protecting my brother! From you if I have to!"

Nothing happened. The artificial air was completely still.

"...Good resolve." Fullcross finally said as he lowered his arm. "Go on then. Become a better person."

"I will." She stated strongly. "Especially to prove you wrong." She then walked past him and over to Akira.

"Aoi...thank god." He breathed in relief. "Why are you-?"

"Please don't impersonate me." Blue Angel told Ghost Girl, making the silver head shrug. "Brother...All I've ever wanted to do is show you how strong I am, because you were always there with me and helped me become who I am now."

"Aoi..." Akira sighed.

Fullcross narrowed his eyes, then looked up at the ceiling before instantly running over to the siblings and Ghost Girl. "Get down!"

"What!?" Ghost Girl gasped as the roof of the church suddenly exploded and began falling towards them. Fullcross stopped in front of them and held up his hand as a red shield formed around the four of them, protecting them from the rubble as it collapsed around them.

"You...saved us?" Akira questioned.

"There's more pressing matters at the moment, Zaizen." Fullcross sharpened his gaze as a new opponent landed in the middle of the church.

"At last we finally meet...Fullcross." He said.

"Who are you!?" Akira demanded.

"He's Revolver. The leader of the Knights of Hanoi." Fullcross stated.

"The leader? What's he doing here?" Ghost Girl thought aloud.

"Maybe he knew where I'd be because SOMEONE announced it to the entire city." Fullcross hissed at Ghost Girl.

"Are you actually sour about that?" Ghost Girl teased.

"When it puts people in danger, yes." Fullcross rebutted.

"And to think Akira Zaizen is here as well. What a treat." Revolver smirked.

"What's the leader doing here?" Fullcross questioned.

"I hate to admit it, but it's hard to find you normally. I couldn't pass up the chance that you would actually show up here." His smirk turned into a frown. "You've been getting rid of too many of my Knights. You're becoming a nuisance, so its time I got rid of the nuisance you are."

"I'm much more then just a nuisance. I'm a nightmare." Fullcross threatened.

"Very edgy." Revolver chuckled. "Shall we Duel, then?"

"I refuse." Fullcross stated, making Revolver raise his eyebrow. "I don't Duel people like you. I hurt you." His hands crackled with electricity.

Revolver looked shocked for a moment, but then laughed. "You really want to do something like that!? You're making threats against me? Seems you're ignorant about who I am."

"Hilarious. That's my line." Fullcross said, making Revolver harden his glare. "You three. Move out of the way."

"What will you do?" Ghost Girl asked.

"What you're so scared of me for." Fullcross stated simply as Akira pulled Aoi away.

"Hmph. Very well then. I was hoping we could have fun with a Duel, but..." Suddenly a data Storm whipped up behind him. "I'll just erase you instantly!" He threw his hand forward and the storm shot forward.

"You think it will be that easy?" Fullcross shot a bolt of lightning from his palm that blasted straight through the twister and made it explode into a powerful wind that whipped around the inside of the church.

"What a powerful wind!" Aoi cried.

"Revolver can control the data Storm!?" Akira cried.

"What's more interesting is that Fullcross destroyed it easily!" Ghost Girl noted. "I have to record this."

"Oh? A Data Storm is a wild, malicious stream of data that erases everything in VRAINS, yet that lightning you created destroyed it." Revolver grinned. "You're quite the extraordinary programmer aren't you?"

"You should have figured that out ages ago." Fullcross spat.

"Fine then...how about THIS!?" Suddenly the whole doorway burst down as a giant wave of data like a tsunami shot towards Fullcross.

"Don't joke with me! Haaaaaaaaaah!" Fullcross held both his hands out and shot strong bolts of lightning from his palms that collided with the raw raging data, the force of the collision causing the stained glass windows to shatter in a crescendo of rainbow colours and twinkling glass.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Ghost Girl, Akira and Blue Angel were blown back against the wall.

"What overwhelming power!" Akira yelled over the wind.

The two attacks exploded in a burst of energy that echoed across the entire server as the two combatants glared at each other. Fullcross was suddenly enveloped in red electricity as he shot into the sky, whilst Revolver was enveloped in a twisting Data Storm and followed him. The two forces of artificial nature clashed against each other in the sky again and again as the very space around them burst into pixels.

"The very server itself is being damaged by them!" Akira yelled.

"This is absolutely fascinating!" Ghost Girl said as she recorded.

"Not intimidating?" Blue Angel asked.

"Of course its intimidating." Ghost Girl responded. "We're only just now seeing that these two are practically gods in here!"

The two of them landed on opposite buildings facing each other.

"I see now...you really are something else." Revolver spoke. "You, too, could destroy VRAINS in an instant, like me. So why do you oppose us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fullcross responded. "If I let you Knights destroy VRAINS, I can no longer be Fullcross."

"So you lose your power?" Revolver smiled. "Then what are you in reality? An oppressed son? A poor daughter? A dying old man? In this world you truly are a god, but out there...its frustrating, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Fullcross said.

"Oh? I actually got it right?"

"In the real world, I am powerless. But as Fullcross, I can do whatever I want. I can fulfil my ambition. Do what I cannot in real life."

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Perhaps. If that's your answer, I don't need you alive for questioning anymore!" Suddenly Data Storms erupted out of the ground from every part of the server, tearing up the ground and thundering towards Fullcross.

"I didn't want you around to begin with!" Fullcross shouted as lightning shot down from the sky and completely erased all of the purple twisters in an instance, charring the ground and causing several buildings to collapse with giant crashes.

"What can we possibly do in this situation, against them?" Akira asked himself in frustration.

"This incredible power...is this what places him so high above me?" Blue Angel whispered.

"These two...they really are incredible!" Ghost Girl marvelled.

"Are you three alright?" A new voice spoke.

"You!" Akira gasped.

"Why are you here?" Blue Angel pointed.

"Oh, I've heard all about you." Ghost Girl said.

Bolts of lightning shot from Fullcross' fingertips as he aimed at Revolver flying across the sky on his D-Board. Revolver then launched a Data Storm that made Fullcross jump off of the building and onto his own D-Board as the two of them shot lightning and storms at each other with incredible force that shook the sky.

"You're harder to kill then I thought." Revolver 'complimented'.

"Thank you. But I'm far from done." Fullcross said.

"Let's see if that's true." The two prepared to clash again.

"Stop!" Suddenly, someone flew in front of them.

"Playmaker!?" Both of them gasped.

"I won't allow you two to destroy this server anymore." Playmaker stated firmly before turning to Revolver. "Stop your attacks right now, or I'll delete this A.I, and you'll lose your precious key to Cyberse."

_"P-Playmaker! Don't just feed me to the sharks like this!"_  Ai cried.  _"I'm the one who told you that!"_

Revolver grit his teeth. "You..."

"So that's the A.I everyone is so desperate to get?" Fullcross questioned, making Playmaker turn towards him. "It certainly has a big mouth."

_"HEY!"_  Ai shouted.

"Fullcross, you stop this as well." Playmaker demanded firmly. "This server is the most important one. You're destroying the lifeblood of VRAINS, and I know you don't want that really."

Fullcross gave Playmaker a bored look. "Yes, yes, how right of you. However, there's something you're forgetting, Playmaker." He held his hand out towards the negotiator. "You don't have anything against me. So what's stopping me from killing you right now?"

_"Aaaaaahhhh! Playmaker! You didn't consider this!"_  Ai panicked.

"Be quiet." Playmaker snapped. "You're right. I don't have anything against you. But I know you won't kill me."

Fullcross' eyes sharpened. "Is that a challenge?" Playmaker didn't budge. "Fine, then!" He shot lightning from his palm that hit Playmaker.

"Gaaaah!" Playmaker cried out as he fell to his hands and knees on his D-Board.

"Playmaker!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Still think so now?" Fullcross said.

"...Yes." Playmaker huffed.

"...What?" Fullcross asked.

"Yes." Playmaker stood back up. "I can sense it...your Link Sense. You're not a monster. You're not a killer. But you are someone very powerful. I'm a realist, I can't win against your data, whatever it is." His eyes hardened. "But I will do everything in my power to protect VRAINS from those who harm it, and defeat the Knights of Hanoi!"

Fullcross stared at him for a moment. "...You certainly seemed to prove that, didn't you?...Letting two people get away with this today, I'm getting soft." He folded his arms.

Playmaker nodded, then turned back to Revolver. "Revolver! Duel me! With my anger towards those of Hanoi, I will defeat you and take your data!"

Revolver scoffed. "But if I win, I will take that A.I."

"Playmaker." Fullcross spoke up. "Know that I don't like you, your ideals. That stone cold look of nothingness." The two of them stared at each other. "If you are the Emissary of Revenge, then I am the Emissary of Rage. One day, we may very well Duel."

"...By that time, I hope I'll determine whether I will accept or not." Playmaker responded.

"Bastard." Fullcross hissed as he descended down into the ruined church as Playmaker and Revolver flew off.

"How could you do that!?" Blue Angel cried as Fullcross jumped off his D-Board, making it vanish.

"It was a test. At least his resolve is true." Fullcross stated. "I'm done here."

"Fullcross." Akira said. "You may have saved us today, but you are still our enemy, and I will end you."

"Good luck with that. Also..." He set his glare on Ghost Girl, who was looking out at Playmaker and Revolver. "You were recording all that, right?"

"What? You gonna delete it?" Ghost Girl asked.

He scoffed. "Do whatever you want with it. It'll be interesting to see how it affects me."

"That so? Thanks!" She went to go after Playmaker and Revolver, then stopped. "See you again soon, Fullcross." She then jumped on her own D-Board and sped off.

Fullcross blinked twice at her statement, then continued walking as Blue Angel and Akira watched his departure.

_VRAINS_

Fullcross sat on a giant black cube.

He was in a giant unfinished server that he had hacked into to use as his own personal playground. It was a blank white space with cubes of all different shapes and colours floating around like petals, and hanging above him like stars.

Fullcross sighed, then took his mask off and looked at it.

"Naomi...if you were here, would you still think I was a good person?" He asked himself, before looking up at the endless expanse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mymimic Curse: Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by 1000 until the End Phase. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster.
> 
> Mymimic Surprise: If your opponent activates a card or effect whilst you control a 'Mymimic' monster, negate that effect, also your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on their field until the End Phase. Your opponent cannot activate any cards in response to this cards activation.
> 
> Mymimic Hexer: 1 'Mymimic' monster. All monsters this card points to gain 1000 ATK. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster.


End file.
